Southern drifters trail
by SouthSideSlider
Summary: A new driver has shown up in Japan with skills that rival the best Gunma has to offer. How will Takumi face this new challenge? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1:The SC downhill racer

_**Initial D: southern drifters trial**_

Ok everyone this is my first fan fic and I would really appreciate R&Rs tell me what u think but FYI the 1970 El Camino was a 1970 Chevelle with a truck bed in back and yes I create insane situations blame the insanity set upon me by school.

Disclaimers well lots of car companies you know how they are (I hope u do at least if u read this)

Uh I can't remember names ore other stuff all I know is Kenneth Ethridge, Salina, and E3 (E cubed) are mine I made these ask if u can use them or my Zephern Cost character if I use him.

Anyway here we go read and enjoy and don't get mad I did this in spare time in class if its not good at all please forgive me.

(Salina is Belldandys twin sister)

* * *

CHAPTER : 1 A OLD CHEVY IN JAPAN! WHATS GOING ON HERE!

It's late one night on Mt. Akina. Kenji was practicing his drifting on the downhill when a set of quad head lights appeared in his rear view mirror before he knew it the large old car was tailing him.

Kenji: sigh "well ur new around here lets see what u can do" He gassed it and redline and quickly shifted into 4th and was pushed into the seat by the acceleration .A grin adorned his face as the 180 pulled ahead

Suddenly there was a loud low mean growl of a large V8 as the large car easily closed the gap and readied for the up coming corner. Kenji gave the handbrake a tug and sent his 180 smoothly through the turn. The large classic car easily mocked Kenji's drift (without using the handbrake) and as the car slid sideways it showed its true form.

"What the hell is that" _it looks like a car from the front but a truck in the back_ he read the lettering on the front quarter panel "El Camino 454 SS?" A motorcycle was tied down a super bike really

When the turn ended the El Camino was right on Kenji's tail. In the center of the grill the letters SS were written in matching milano red as the body. As they entered the strait the large car easily powered by. A Chevy symbol was centered on the rear.

"A Chevy eh" before Kenji had time to set up to pass the milano red El Camino disappeared around the next bend. The song of the V8 soon died out in the distance. Kenji pulled over to the side of the road and exited his 180sx and looked out over the pass "What just happened? I got to tell the others about this." He gets back into his car and drives off.

The El Camino pulls into an old fire station and a 6'2" white American steps out of the car

"Wow I'm glad I bought this place" he looks around at his cars and the Buell super bike in the back of his El Camino.

"Well time to unload this" he sets to work unloading the buell as soon as he is done he closes the doors and locks them and then goes upstairs to the stand by room and sit on the large black leather couch and looks at a letter addressed to him To Kenneth Ethridge from Salina "I'll read it tomorrow morning he says as he cuts off al the lights and stumbles into his room and falls asleep.

The sun broke over the horizon as the morning begins to wake the world around the fire station. Kenneth is sitting reading part of the letter aloud "Kenneth guess what! I'm coming to Japan on Friday cant wait to see U again love you and see u soon bye"

He smiled "finally it's lonely here with out you" He puts the letter on a desk in the corner next to a new dell computer and he got into his 1970 El Camino 454 SS tuned by E3 (E cubed) and cranks the special edition 454 corvette V8 and opens the bay door and exits the garage as the door closed behind him and he drove off.

He pulls into the gas station were Tak works as he pulls up he sees the 180sx from the other night. One of the tenants looks at the El Camino with it's left side drivers position confused and comes up to the drivers side "How may I help?"

"Fill it up high octane" Kenneth says " and there's an extra $100 in it for you if you tell me who's 180sx is that right there" he points to the white 180sx with akina speed stars written on the side the tenant replies "Oh that's Kenji's 180" Kenneth looks at the tenants name tag and says "thanks Cole" hands Cole the money and pulls forward besides the 180sx cuts off the V8 and exits the El Camino.

* * *

I think that's were ill stop this chapter short I know but there is much more to come R&R please

I already have the next chap. Planed more charters enters and the cars become more in depth and ready for a race (the 1970 El Camino is highly modified by a variation of my father and cousins company E2 (E squared) tell me what u think

Should I put it different or continue because I might still change my next chap if it sucks

Be honest.


	2. Chapter 2:El Camino or El Diablo

_**Initial D: southern drifters trial**_

(Last time Kenneth blew away kenji on the corners of mount akina in his 1970 El Camino with a buell motorcycle in the back and has just stopped at the gas station and notice kenji's car)

If u don't know the disclaimers for car then shame on u (but not about the other stuff I cant remember them all I know is Kenneth Ethridge, Salina, and E3 (E cubed) are mine I made these ask if u can use them or my Zephern Cost character if I use him

Anyway here we go read and enjoy and don't get mad I did this in spare time in class if its not good at all please forgive me.

(Salina is Belldandys twin sister)

* * *

CHAPTER: 2 El Camino or El Diablo+ Salina's here! 

Kenneth pulled up besides the 180 and exited his car as the song of the 454 V8 died out he introduced himself to Kenji "hi my name is Kenneth sorry if I startled u the other night when I passed you"

"Its ok" said Kenji as he thought _I got passed be this huge thing_ _with a motorcycle in the back nonetheless. _He shook his head I disappointment. "So what did u think of my drift technique?"

Kenneth looked at the 180 "It was nice it could be improved but it was nice." He looked at the sticker on the side of the 180sx "Akina speed stars?"

Cole walked up and said, "Yes we are the local street racing team I'm the leader and Kenji is second in command." Cole looked at the El Camino " wow what a machine I've never seen anything like this before its amazing!" _as he thought I wonder how fast it is?_

A grin crossed Kenneth's face. " Yes it is its one of only 7 cars and 1 Buell motorcycle I brought with me." Cole replied in shock " You have 8 vehicles! How did u get so many!" "And where did u learn to drive like you did last night!" Then Kenji remembered the E3 badge on the back and said, "You said your name was Kenneth right?"

"Yes I did" Kenji and Cole stood in Ah until Cole final said "Your Kenneth Ethridge of E3 tuning right?" A smirk crossed Kenneth's face "that is correct" Cole and Kenji could hardly believe it. They looked at the El Camino and Kenji said "No way this things stock."

Just then Iggy and Tak walked up just as Kenneth said, "You want to see?" suddenly Iggy Asked "see what?" Cole looked at them "Hey Iggy, hey Tak This is Kenneth" Cole looked back at Kenneth "Kenneth this is Tak and that's Iggy." Kenneth gave a simple nod of his head " nice to meet you." Then he turns back to his El Camino and popped the hood revealing a massive 454 special edition corvette V8. " What do you think?" said with a grin on his face.

They all stood silent until Iggy broke the silence with a simple "wow" Kenneth had a big smile on his face as he said " amazing isn't it 986 HP at the rear wheels just shy of 1000 HP at the flywheel, C4 corvette Grand Sport suspension, fully customizable transmission and more."

All the 4 Speed stars could do was nod their heads. "Well I must be going" Kenneth closes the hood gets in and starts the 454 V8 as he closes his door. "Bye"

He drives off and returns to the fire station. The bay door opens and the El Camino enters. Kenneth exits the Chevy and looks at the Buell and the new sidecar he bought for it. "Well time to work." He starts connecting the sidecar. In an Hour and a Half he is done. He cleans up and starts the bike.

He looks at the clock " an hour and a half until her plane arrives. Best get ready."

He heads upstairs and the sound of running water can be heard. Half an hour later he returns to the garage in nice new cloths as he gets on the bike and takes it for a quick spin. He returns with a smile.

20 minutes later he left for the airport. When he arrived he picked up Salina and they headed home. When they arrived home it was 8:30 pm. He parked the Buell and the two of them stepped off the bike as the laughed and talked about the past. They walked up the stairs as the doors hut and locked and the lights on the first story shut off. Laughs can be heard from the upstairs bedroom finally all the lights went out and the laughter was replaced by sounds of love eventually it died out as well.

* * *

ok i know that its short but i do this in my free time but anyway next chap is realy good in my opinion and then in chap 4 its race time just be pashent please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3:The Passing Times

_Southern drifters trail_

OK people I read your earlier reviews but I wrote more by hand before I typed (AKA before u reviewed) Salina becomes more prominent in this chapter. A New car in Kenneth's inventory becomes apparent many other things happen I believe this will be longer it took longer to write.

Disclaimers well lots of car companies you know how they are (I hope u do at least if u read this)

Uh I can't remember names ore other stuff all I know is Kenneth Ethridge, Salina, and E3 (E cubed) are mine I made these ask if u can use them or my Zepheren Cost character if I use him.

Ok if and one gets confused when I said Salina is Belldandys twin sister except im switching it up she like her little sister in that shes good with cars (much better than Itsuki as I will point out in this chapter)

* * *

CHAP.2: this is too much crap! Who's gonna race now!

The next morning Kenneth and Salina lie next to each other peacefully. As the suns rays wake them they kiss each other good morning. A passionate kiss only ended when their lungs burned for oxygen. Salina smiled and said "Good morning to u too." Kenneth had a big grin on his face

"It's always a good when you're around."

She blushed brightly. Kenneth smiled and lightly kissed her "I have to get to the shop." She blushed still thinking of Kenneth's first statement as she said, "ok" Kenneth said "im taking the Sil-Eighty" she asked "but isn't the shop just 3 door up from here?" Kenneth hopped out of the bed and got ready and then headed out into the garage.

He got into a white 1998 Sil-Eighty with a white after market wing and BBS center gold racing wheels. The bay door opens and the Sil-80 exits the garage and takes off up the street to E3 tuning. As he pulled into the lift bay 1 and exited the Sil-80 he sees Iketani and the others at the front desk. He walks into the reception area and greets the others. "Hey Iketani" Iketani turned around and said "Hey Kenneth"

Kenneth looked at them and said, "What are you guys doing here". Kenji stepped forward and said, " I was wondering if you might come to practice tomorrow and let everyone see what you can do." Then Itsuki said "Um I was wondering if u could help me put my new engine in and AE85".

Kenneth looks at Itsuki and answers "sure. How about you pull it around to lift bay 2 and I'll check your suspension setup while I tune mine." Itsuki suddenly had a big grin across his face as he said, "I'll get right on it!" Itsuki sprinted to his car and pulled around. Kenneth looked at the others "You guys follow me."

Kenji, Iketani, and Takumi followed Kenneth through the shop to the lift bays. But got confused when they didn't see the El Camino and Kenji said, " I thought you said your car was here?" Kenneth smirked "I drove my Sil-Eighty."

The others stopped and looked over the white 98 Sil-Eighty while Kenneth guided Ituski onto the lift. Once Itsuki was in place he exited his car and followed Kenneth to meet the others observing the Sil-Eighty. Kenneth smirked as he popped the hood and said, " nice don't you think."

An RB26DETT motor lie dormant in the engine bay like monster of myth. The others stood in awe while Kenneth started the engine bringing the beast to life. Takumi looked at Kenneth and asked, "How can u control something like this?" Kenneth's answer shocked at but Takumi as Kenneth answered, "I don't really try it just seems to come naturally."

Kenneth cut the power to the monster motor as the rpms died down like the heart of a dieing beast slane by the knight. He turns to Itsuki and says, "Shall we start?" Itsuki's eyes light up like headlights as he hastily answers "yes".

Kenneth knowtists the new 4A-GEU motor in the back of the 85. "Oh if you already have the new motor we could put it in right now with the help of the others." Soon the five of them were tearing out the old motor and prepping the new one.

Then Salina arrived to see what Kenneth was doing. When she found where he was she ran right to him as she said "hey Kenny" Kenneth turned around and gave her a hug as he said "hey babe" finally they released each other.

Kenneth introduced Salina to the Takumi others. Salina bowed her head as she said, "hello my name is Salina nice to meet you." Then she walked over to a red 1983 FairLady 280Z and began to work on it.

An hour and a half later Itsuki's and Kenneth's cars were off the lifts and Itsuki tried to start his engine after finishing off the connections. He turned the key expecting the engine to come to life. When nothing happened his went around and checked all the connections

Half and hour later he tried again to start the engine again nothing happened. Salina came over and went to work under the hood of the 85 and 2 minutes later she told Itsuki to try again he did as told and the engine came to life.

Salina then went over to the 280Z and fell asleep in the drivers seat. Kenneth turned to Iketani and the others and said, " you said u wanted me to come to the practice tomorrow night?" Iketani nodded "yes" Kenneth then looked back at the Sil-Eighty and said, "So what should I drive?" Iketani looked at the Sil-eighty and says, "how about you drive that."

Kenneth nodded "I'll bring it." He opened the passenger door on the Sil-Eighty then went over to Salina and picked her up and carried her then placed her in the Sil-Eighty. The others lefty and Kenneth closed up and locked up E3 tuning then headed home.

When Kenneth and Salina where home Kenneth carried Salina up stairs and put her in bed and soon followed her example and went to bed.

The next morning Salina awoke to the sounds of Kenneth working on the Sil-Eighty. As he worked under the hood of the beast he heard a sound from the stairway he looked and saw Salina standing looking at him intently as she said, "you know im coming too." Kenneth smiled, "I know no use arguing I know I'd loose."

Salina looked at him with a big grin and said, "im making breakfast." Kenneth voice perked up as he said, "I can't wait." (Salina makes world-class food) After a great breakfast they hopped on the Beull motorcycle with sidecar and headed to Lake Akina for alittle R&R.

After spending the day at the lake they headed home stopping at the gas station Takumi works at to get fuel as Itsuki filled the gas tank Kenneth asks "hey when is the practice tonight as Itsuki finished topping off the tank Itsuki anwsed, "9:00pm on the summit of mount Akina." Kenneth paid and said "thanks see you then." Then sped off home.

Soon it was 9:00pm on mount akina as the Akina Speed Stars followed by a 04" Protomotors spirra yellow Spirra 4.6 V8 with custom tail wing and 5 spoke gold cantered racing wheels with 517hp in a MR setup.

As they pulled over to the side of the road the Spirra followed their example and Kenneth exited the rare powerful Spirra followed by Salina. Kenneth walked up to Iketani and says, "Sorry the Sil-Eighty is having problems so I brought my Spirra instead."

Iketani looked back at the Spirra and said, "no problem. Ok I and Kenji will make the first run then Takumi and Itsuki then you can go ok Kenneth" Kenneth nodded and Kenji and Iketani started their run soon followed by Takumi and Itsuki. To the dismay of the others Takumi's motor blew.

"OH Crap st fk damn." Iketani yelled then Kenneth came up to him "what's going on?" Iketani looked at him "well takumi's motor blew and now he can't race the race at 10:00"

Kenneth looked at Iketani confused why don't u let someone else race?"

Iketani looked at Kenneth like he should be put in a padded room a heavily padded room. "No one else stands a chance aganst the team were racing!" he snaped at Kenneth then looked back at the Spirra "how about I race." He suggested Iketani looked at the Spirra "fine lets see what you can do."

Kenneth nodded and hopped into the spirra and took off he hit 125mph before the first corner and drifted through the first turn at 95mph or more jaws dropped as Kenneth made this speed several times through the run. When he finished his run and returned to the summit Iketani came up to him and simple said, "The race is yours."

* * *

OK people are u happy no more El Camino for now

GTSHadow : ur a DUMB$$ El Caminos can drift retard

Now the race is up next to stay tuned thank you for reading please R&R

(FYI don't try to discourage me im numb to insults


	4. Chapter 4:The SC in Gunma

_Southern Drifters Trail_

Ok this is my first real; race I've written so please R&R

Disclaimers: Protomotors, Nissan, Subaru, Toyota and many more.Shigeno and tokyopop. Oh well Kenneth, Salina, and other characters not from the show are mine.

(Salina is Belldandy's twin sister as in Belldandy from AH my goddess.)

People its called **_fanFICTION_** for a reason

Ok last time Kenneth introduced Takumi and the others to Salina and was asked to come to practice with them in his RB26DETT powered Sil-Eighty but came with a Protomotors Spirra 4.6 V8 and Takumi blew his motor during practice Iketani gives Kenneth the chance to race in the race at 10:00 on mount Akina after witnessing a unbelievable run by Kenneth during practice.

* * *

CHAP. 4: Kenneth's unflinching race. (Spirra 4.6 V8 VS Sil-Eighty) let the show begin. 

Soon it was 10:00 on the summit of Mount Akina. Iketani stood waiting for the challenging team to arrive.

A team of Sil-Eightys pulls up the name Street Demons on there cars. A man of about 5'9" exited the leading car and looked at the apposing team. The Spirra caught his eye but his attention was quickly focused on the famous 86 of Akina parked with the hood opened and people crowded around it.

Iketani walked up to the man and said, "Hi I'm Iketani." The man looked at him and said, "I'm Kenchi. I see your havin problems." Iketani nodded "yes so if you don't mind the Spirra would like to race you." Kenchi looked at the yellow MR V8 sports car "ok" he said with a cocky grim on his face.

Iketani motioned to the Spirra and the korian supercar pulled up to the line. Kenneth stepped out and looked at kenchi "hi I'm Kenneth" Kenchi turned and got into his super black Sil-Eighty and pulled up to the line without a second word. A girl stepped forward from a hunter green Sil-Eighty and said, "Don't mind Kenchi he doesn't talk much. My name is Sara nice to meet you." Kenneth chuckled alittle "No problem I'm Kenneth nice to meet you."

Kenneth got into the left side drivers position of the Spirra and readied his mental state. UP at their vantage point Mai and Simon got news the 86 wasn't racing but a Spirra instead would race. They decided to stay, as did RY, KT, and Zack as they waited at their individual vantage points to see what this Spirra could do.

Back at the summit of Mount Akina the two racers started their cars and revved their engines. Salina ran up to Kenneth's car and gave Kenneth a good luck kiss as the crowd hooted and hollered. One of the Speed Stars stood centered in front the cars as he called out for drivers to signal when ready. Kenchi was the first to signal followed by Kenneth as they revved the engines.

Ok 5…4…3…2…1 both cars tore off the line with all the power they have. Before the first turn Kenneth had already shifted into 4th and already needed to upshift into 5th. As he did the Spirra easily powered away from the Sil-Eighty doing 203mph before the first turn.

He downshifted from 5th to 3rd and snapped the Spirra into a 100mph drift around the first turn. Amazingly the Sil-Eighty had closed the ground before drifting through the turn at close to 90mph. Nearing the exit Kenneth's tires began to slip leaving an opening for the Sil-Eighty to pass kenchi saw the opening and took it passing Kenneth on the inside nearly hitting the Spirra.

Kenneth quickly corrected and closed the distance between him and the Sil-Eighty. The Sil-Eighty rounded the next bend with the Spirra on his tail. A simple error exiting the turn and the Spirra made a smooth pass on the inside of the turn and powered forward on the short strait-away with the 517hp of the supercharged V8. The Spirra held the lead until the Sil-Eighty forced it to spin on the strait-away before the 5-point hairpins.

Kenneth quickly corrected and slid the front of the Spirra around inducing a drift as he entered the first hairpin and used the grove driving 2 exiting the turn having mastered the grove driving technique in the Appalachian mountains he quickly closed the gap between himself and the Sil-Eighty. He stuck on the Sil-Eightys tail until the 3 wide turn.

RY, KT, and Zack stood at the corner and watched for the cars to come into view.

As the Sil-Eighty and the Spirra came around the corner Zack made the comment, "that only way the Spirra could win was to take the inside." KT nodded as RY watched knowing you can never know what will happen.

Suddenly the Spirra swung to the outside and began to power by the Sil-Eighty as they entered the turn RY, KT, and Zack watched sure that the Spirra was going to crash. But at the last moment the front-end of the Spirra dived to the inside in front of the Sil-Eighty and the front left tire dropped into the gutter sending the Spirra on a 110mph drift around the turn the front exited the gutter and straitened out smoothly.

The Spirra pulled away with the power of the V8 and left the Sil-Eighty driver in the dust and stunned. KT, and Zack could barely understand what just happened. RY on the other hand knew what happened but couldn't figure out were the Spirra driver got the King Kong Kahonas to do it.

When news of Kenneth's victory reached the summit everyone was cheering exceptions were all but one of the Street Demons. Sara was cheering to the confusion of Salina who walked up to Sara and asked, "Why she was cheering after Kenchi lost?"

She smiled as she said, "Kenchi was an asshole but I promised him I wouldn't leave the Street Demons until he lost." "And he finally did!" Kenneth headed back up to the summit to pick up Salina. Soon almost everyone had left Kenneth saw Sara talking to Salina but all the other speed demons had left.

Kenneth walked up to Sara and asked her, "Aren't you going with your team?"

She turned to him and said, "Nope I was only on the Street Demons until that asshole Kenchi lost a race and now that he did I quit." She smiled and thanked Kenneth.

The triumphant Speed Stars, Kenneth, Salina, and Sara were at the fire station celebrating. After moving all the cars into the parking lot next to the fire station.

Kenneth walked up to Takumi who seemed disappointed. "What's wrong Takumi?" asked Kenneth.

Takumi looked at the 86 and said, "I wanted to race and my old mans gonna kill me when he finds out I blew the motor." He hung his head, "And I need to make the tofu run." Kenneth looked out at the cars in the parking lot and said, "Hey Takumi if you want to you can barrow one of my cars." Takumi looked at him "really you'd let me barrow one of your cars."

Kenneth nodded "sure just not the Buell, or the El Camino." Takumi thought to himself 

_Don't worry about that I don't have a motorcycle license and that El Camino is a monster. _He looks around an old Porsche 914 catches his eyes but he eventually chooses a 1998 Subaru 22B impreza WRX sti version sport coupe.

"How about this one?" Takumi says as he stands next to the 22B. "No problem" and Kenneth tosses Takumi the keys. Then Kenneth said, "I'll follow you and help explain what happened to your dad." Takumi nodded and soon they were on their way Takumi was followed by Kenneth in his white Lancer Evolution 5 with lowered suspension and (R32) Skyline GT-R N1 wheels with high performance BF Goodwench tries.

By the time they arrived Bunta was waiting outside for Takumi to get back. Kenneth explained what happened to Bunta as Takumi backed the 22B next to the tofu shop.

"The 86's motor blew during practice so I'm letting you barrow my 22B for the deliveries."

By the way if you could come by the E3 tuning shop tomorrow and I'll help u fix the 86 motor I'll even throw in free parts." Bunta looks at the 22B "fine" He walks up to the 22B "A 22B rare and fast I'm impressed." Kenneth looked at the 22B and said, "I have no problem with you driving it but its not your car so you can't say that takumi can't drive it."

Bunta looked back at Kenneth "fine." Kenneth smiles a bit "well I got to go bye."

Kenneth got back into the Evo 5 and headed home. When he arrived it was 11:10 pm and the party continued until midnight. The others helped put everything away and repark the cars. Finally everyone was gone. Kenneth locked the doors and gave Salina a sneaky look before scooping her up and carrying her up the stairs. Salina faked a struggle as she laughed. All the lights cut off and the world around the fire station fell into the silence of night.

* * *

Ok there is chapter 4 that's the race. I don't care about the correctness of the characters I create. (The Protomotors SPIRRA 4.6 V8 is a supercar from Korea) yes people are you happy now I'm using Japanese built cars and a Korean built car. 

If your still reading I take it I have your attention and you like the basic Idea of the story

People I'm righting this for my friends at school and online

And must I remind at the people who keep complaining that I'm not forcing you to read this.


	5. Chapter 5:The Past Reaveled

_Southern Drifters Trail_

This is the story of the rise of a new drive in gunma. The truth of the past and of his ability in racing his cars.

Disclaimers: Shigeno and tokyopop, and the car manufacturers: Mitsubishi, Nissan, Porsche, Subaru, Toyota, Honda, Acura. Kenneth, Salina, Sara, and any other characters not from the show are mine.

Ok last time Kenneth won the race against the leader of the Street Demons on the slopes

Of mount Akina in his Protomotors Spirra 4.6 V8. Takumi barrowed Kenneth's Subaru impreza WRX STI version 22B premium sport coupe. Kenneth asked Bunta to come to E3 tuning to help him rebuild the 86's motor.

* * *

Chap.5 A racing legacy. The past surfaces.

The next morning the amber glow of the sky lit the ground as Bunta and Kenneth worked on the 86 behind the E3 tuning shop. Black gunmetal metallic 1970 Porsche 914-4 with silver 60's style racing wheels (AKA the 86 wheels deep set and silver) sat next to the 86. Bunta looks at the 914 and says, "that's a strange Porsche u have there doesn't look like most Porsches."

Kenneth looked at the Porsche and smiled. "Yea it was my first car." Bunta looks back at the 86 and says, "You sure do take care of your cars and the cars you work on." Kenneth looks at the two cars and says, "I believe that the cars have a soul and I treat them as I would a fellow human. I keep them alive (AKA running) and they keep me alive during a race."

Bunta simply nodded and said, "I heard you pulled some impressive stuff during the race last night." Kenneth shook his head "all I did was use the skills I I've learned and pushed the limits of my car to get greater speed." Bunta looked at him and sighed as his gaze returned to the engine of the 86 all the connections labeled and disconnected. "Shall we yank the engine now?" Kenneth nodded as he opened the lift bay door and helped push the 86 into place.

Once inside Kenneth setup the lift as Bunta scanned the shop. His gaze lands upon the red 280Z of Salina. "Hum a 280 fairlady Z." Then he hears Kenneth say, "Ok it's ready." In 20 minutes the engine was on an engine stand as the two men carefully disassemble the motor placing the parts neatly on a near by table. As the work Kenneth asks, "Hey Bunta do you ever remember racing a dark green 1986 Saab 900 turbo with South Carolina tags."

Bunta looked up from the engine. "Yea. What about it?" Kenneth looked at a picture on the wall. In the picture was Kenneth and his father behind Kenneth was the 914 and behind his father sat a dark green 1986 Saab 900 turbo. Bunta looks at the picture and says, "Ah I guess your tilly's son." Kenneth nodded, "yep that's my old man the ever memorable tilly." Then bunta looks at the Porsche 914-4. "So did he help you build that?" Kenneth smiled as he answered, "Yea he did." Bunta got back to work on the engine and said, "So I guess you learned to drive from your dad." Kenneth nodded "the basics and then I taught myself the rest."

In 31/2 hours later the engine was reassembled with new parts and Kenneth and Bunta began to install the engine. 1 hour later the 86 was off the lift and running. As Bunta got into the 86 Kenneth got into the 914 and cranked the N/A tuned boxer 4 cylinder engine.

They decided that Bunta would test the rebuilt motor and Kenneth would follow to look for possible problems.

When they got to the pass it was empty so Bunta took off and the 914 tailed him. When he looked in the rearview mirror he saw Kenneth was still on his tail after the first turn. "I would expect nothing less of Tillmons son." Bunta looks at the up coming corner and decided to get serious. He leaves the 914 and Kenneth behind. "But you still need to improve to reach your old mans level."

Once the 914 was out of sight Bunta pulled over to the side of the road and waited. Kenneth soon arrived and pulled up behind the 86. As he stepped out of the 914 Kenneth asked, "Bunta I'm wondering how good of a racer was my father when you raced him?" Bunta looked out at the pass and said, "He was one of the best drivers back then. He made me rethink my judgments of him and his car. I doubt he lost to anyone but me."

Kenneth smiled "well let's head back." They got back into their cars and headed back to the shop. When they arrived Salina was outside washing her red Fairlady 280Z. When she sees the 86 and the 914 pull up she shut off the water and greets them. Kenneth chuckles as he wipes some suds from Salina's cheek.

"I see you got the 280 out." Salina smiled and said, "Yea Sara, Mako, Sayuki, and I are going to practice running Mount Akina tonight!" Kenneth looked at her a bit surprised. "Well I'm coming to see you take your first run at the pass." Salina smiled "I hoped you would say that." She then hurried back to the red 280Z and continued washing it.

Kenneth looked back at Bunta and said, "Hey Bunta Could you give me a ride to get the 22B?" Bunta shook his head "how about you take me and then I drive the 22b back and take the 86 because I have something I need to do." Kenneth shrugged "ok but we'll take the NSX type GT-R." Bunta looked at Kenneth like he was missing all the screws in the upper levels.

"What NSX?" Kenneth looked at Bunta surprised but then he remembered "oh yea you haven't seen it yet." they hopped into the 914 and went down the road to the firestation. As they pulled in a 99' NSX type S Zero with a black gunmetal metallic paint job on stock body panels and deep-set BBS 5 split wheels rapped in high performance BF Goodwrench tires and a lowered ride height that helped hide how nonstick it really was.

Kenneth and Bunta exited the 914 as the engine died. They headed over to NSX and Kenneth entered into the American driver's position. As soon as they got inside the touch screen monitor centered in the dash tilted toward the driver became a center of attention.

Kenneth cranked the 454hp N/A tuned V6 the screen lit up and 2 options came up on the screen. "MR or Aggess 4WD?" asked Bunta. Kenneth looked at the screen and said, "Yea I have and ultra light weight Aggess 4WD system in this NSX that's why I call it the NSX type GT-R."

Kenneth pushes the 4WD button and then pushes another button and the bay door opens. The NSX pulled out as the bay door closes behind them and the NSX heads off for the tofu shop. When they arrived Bunta got out of the NSX and got into the 98' Subaru Impreza WRX 22B STI version and follows Kenneth back to the fire station.

When they arrived Bunta parked the 22B and got back in the NSX. Then they headed up the street to E3 tuning and pulled around back. The red 280Z came into view followed by the hunter green Sil-Eighty of Sara and then the blue Sil-Eighty of Mako and Sayuki came into view. Kenneth backed the NSX type GT-R next to the red 1983 Fairlady 280Z and exited the NSX followed by Bunta who headed strait for the 86 after Kenneth had told him on the way to the tofu shop the parts were on the house.

Salina and the girls around a map of Akina pass talking about how to attack the mountain. "Hey" they all turned to face Kenneth. "Hey Kenny!" said Salina with a smile on her face. Kenneth looked at the map "discussing how to take the pass." Salina nodded "yea I can't wait to run it I think it'll be fun."

Kenneth looked at the others and asked, "Did you account for the differences between the 280Z and the Sil-Eightys you run?" They nodded "yea the 280 is going to be harder to run the downhill than our Sil-Eightys. But from what I hear she used to run the downhill on the Appalachian mountain passes."

Kenneth nodded "yea we used to run them together." "Cool!" said Sayuki and then asked, "So are you coming?" Kenneth nodded yea I'll becoming in my NSX type GT-R." Sayuki looked outside at the NSX and said, "sound like this will be fun" Kenneth joined them in planning how to run the pass.

10:00pm Mount Akina summit. After making several runs each Kenneth, Salina, Mako, and Sayuki ran a 4 way battle down and up the mountain. The winner was Salina followed by Kenneth, then Sara, Mako, and Sayuki. At the summit the group was congratulating Salina when a Super Black Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 6 Tommy Madden Edition pulled up.

A man exited the Evo obviously looking for a race. He looked at the 280Z and said, "I'm Eagle of team Evo Dynasty. I was looking for a good challenge and I saw the 280Z here and figured that it be a good race." Salina stepped forward "I'm the driver of the 280Z." Eagle laughed and said, "oh never mind no challenge in racing a girl."

The sexist comment struck Sara's nerves. She stepped forward and said, "Ok Asshole I'll show you what a female can do behind the wheel!" Eagle laughed and got into his Evo 6 and pulled up to the starting line. Mako, and Sayuki headed down the mountain to observers positions and the finish line. Sara got into her hunter green Sil-Eighty and lined up next to the Evo.

Kenneth stepped forward to the starter's position. When the Eagle yelled out Why an't the Fine ass 280Z driver startin it? It'll better than looking at the empty road from start to finish!" Kenneth walked up to the driver's side of the Evo and grabbed Eagle by the neck as he said, "watch your mouth or I'll break your neck bitch!"

Kenneth returned to the starter's position and waited for the signal from Mako and Sayuki that they were ready at the base. When he received the signal he turned to the racers. "Drivers ready." Eagle and Sara nodded and revved their engines. "Ok we will start in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…GO!"

As expected the Evo got the hole shot even though it was only putting out 302hp compared to Sara's 474hp from the SR20DETT under the hood of the Sil-Eighty. Soon the hunter green Sil-eighty had closed the gap and was tailing the Evo never letting it gain any ground.

As they rounded the first turn Sara passed the Evo on the inside once in front she let loose and left the Evo far behind. When Sara reached the hairpins the gap widened immensely as she cleared each turn at 75+mph. When the Evo finally reached the base he was a full minute and a half behind Sara.

Back at the summit Salina and Kenneth were laughing at the Evo's loss. Kenneth and Salina looked out at the mountain when they heard Sara yell "WHY YOU…..THAT'S IT YOUR MINE ASSHOLE!" A scream of pain could be heard from Eagle as Kenneth looked up into the sky to see him falling from the sky Kenneth and Salina stepped to the side as Eagle hit the ground between them.

Kenneth looked at Eagle trying not to laugh and said, "Let me guess you made a short comment." Eagle nodded, "all I said was that I couldn't believe I lost to a girl and she's a midget to boot." Salina stepped in front of him. "You disserve what you get." She then kicked him to the bottom in one hit were he made a hasty escape.

As Kenneth and Salina laughed Kenneth's cell phone rang. "Hello…..Hey Dad what happening?………..really you and Josh are coming over here…..Cool it sounds like fun…Ok see you then." Kenneth hung up the cell and turned to Salina with a smile on his face. Salina asked, "What's going on Kenny?"

Kenneth gladly answered, "My dad and Josh are coming to visit and their bringing their cars." Soon they meant up with the others at the base. They talked for awhile and then headed home. Kenneth had told Salina to go all the way over to the fire station. When see pulled up she saw that Kenneth had cleared a place for her 280Z next to the 914

She backed in and cut the power then went upstairs and to bed followed by Kenneth.

One week later Kenneth's Dad Tillmon and his cousin Josh arrived. When they had caught up on what happened lately they went to Lake Akina for a day of R&R. When they had spent the whole day out at the lake they headed home for dinner. After dinner they had decided that they would go to Mount Akina and join in the RedSuns practice runs.

Kenneth and his family had gone into the garage and were getting ready to go. Suddenly the Phone rang and Salina picked it up. "Hello this is Salina speaking……What! But why!…….I understand But will I be able to return…..Yes father." Kenneth called up the stairs, "Salina come on lets go to the pass." Then he heard her start crying.

He rushed upstairs to find Salina on her knees crying uncontrollably. When he saw this he rushed over to comfort her. "What wrong?" he said in a gentle voice. Salina looked up at Kenneth tears streaming down her face and she told him, "I have to return to the heavens and i'm not sure if I'll be able to return."

Kenneth was shocked at this news Kenneth released her and stood. Salina stood and answered his question before he even asked it. "They are already waiting for me to return." Kenneth gave her one final kiss then stepped back as she was surrounded by light and disappeared.

When Kenneth returned to the garage his father was already in his dark green Saab 900 Turbo and josh was behind him in his white Honda CRX. They both heard what happened and knew that it was better if they didn't say anything. Kenneth got into his Evo 5 and took off for the pass followed by the 900turbo and the CRX.

When they arrived a RedSuns member said they couldn't run it but they paid him no attention and took off down the mountain as Ryosuke Takahashi and Keisuke Takahashi were starting their run. As Kenneth took off around the first corner the Saab 900 turbo and the CRX tailed him until they came up on the Takahashi brothers.

As Kenneth came up on the yellow FD he up shifted and passed him with ease and took the up next turn at a suicidal speed. The 900 and the CRX followed suit and soon the three cars were closing in on Ryosuke Takahashi. When the Evo 5 got up to the FC Kenneth was only in 5th gear and still had 6thgear waiting. Kenneth up shifted and used the Evo 5's 511hp to pass the FC with such acceleration that the FC shook. Suddenly the Evo was engulfed in a light and disappeared with the light forcing the racers to come to a grinding stop.

* * *

Ok people there's chapter 5 I know its strange but next time you will figure out what the light was if you remember the hoverboard then you will know what it was. Ok Salina has been phased out for now. Tillmon(AKA Tilly) with the dark green 1986 Saab 900 turbo has come and also Kenneth's Cousin Josh driving a 1991 Honda CRX SI-RII. There's more to come and i'm crossing this with many stories. For those who understood my earlier comment about the hoverboard he does find out how to return at first without his car then with.

OK people reviews would be nice it gets better as the story goes along I forgot to put in a place to explain kenji shifting into 4th gear in chapter one he has a supper close gear setup. if you haven't noticed the fact that his cars that he is driving have less horse power its because when he first starts running a new pass he likes to have lots of power so if he makes a major mistake he can make up for it with a power sprint. He is fastest in the 1970 Porsche 914-4 and its barely putting out 205hp for use though the 6 speed customizable transaxle.

GTSliverShadow: I know that you're proud of your achievements but don't just bash someone's story for fun it shows that you have no sense. I haven't read your story yet but when I do I wouldn't bash it I might give criticism but you just enjoy being an asshole

Or so it seems. Please R&R with common sense next time you do.


	6. Chapter 6:Remembering How it Began

_Southern Drifters Trail_

Ok last time Kenneth's Dad Tillmon, and his cousin Josh came to visit. Salina had to go back to the heavens driving Kenneth into the pain and hatred. To blow off stem Kenneth and his family went to mount Akina. Where they simply blow by the Takahashi brothers and Kenneth was engulfed in a light after passing Ryosuke at a terrifying speed.

Disclaimers: Shigeno and toykopop, Then car companies: Porsche, Mitsubishi, Saab, Volvo, Triumph, Mazda, Honda, and Ford. Kenneth, Salina, Sara, Tillmon, Josh, and any other characters not from the show are mine.

* * *

Chapter.6: Remembering how it began.

The Evo 5 suddenly was engulfed in light and disappeared. The Evo was suddenly on a back road somewhere. Kenneth slows to a stop and looks around, "Where am I? Wait that's but it can't be!" Down the street was a Black Gunmetal metallic 1970 Porsche 914 sitting next to a Dark Green 1986 Saab 900 turbo, a white 1990 Honda CRX SI-R II, a black 1995 Mazda MX-6, a Red Gold Porsche 944TT, red 1997 Pontiac Grand Am, and a 1970 Triumph TR-7.

As Kenneth stood in disbelief the past was relived it was his family and him from the past! They stood around congratulating the TR-7 driver as Kenneth lisined in he heard what they said, young Kenneth said "nice one Daylan u took that corner at the same speed as the rest of us." Then His sister Lana said, "Really that was a nice run."

"Shall we go again?" said Tillmon. Daylan nodded and hastily got into his TR-7 cranking the aluminum Pontiac V8 followed by the others. The first to pull out was the 900 turbo followed by the 944TT and then the others. Kenneth decided to follow so he hopped into the Evo 5 and followed at a distance. Then he realized they were on a mountain pass in the Appalachians.

The pass was empty except Kenneth, his past self, and his family. The six cars took the corners with ease running the downhill. Kenneth suddenly began to speed up without noticing it and was soon closing in on the group with amazing speed. The Evo 5 started to pass the TR-7 when he floored it passing the TR-7, MX-6, and the Grand Am GT with ease.

But as he went to pass the 914 it swung into the Evo 5's line blocking it. As they went through the turn the 914 lost control and began to overstreer. The Evo 5 took the advantage and powered by on the outside. The 914 quickly regained control and took chase. The Evo 5 rounded the next corner and the outside edge of the turn lit up and then dimmed back to normal. The Porsche 914 rounded the turn and the Evo was gone.

At the base the 7 cars were lined up on the side of the road they asked the others if they had seen the Evo but they said they didn't and Kenneth went up to his father and said, "Dad I want to learn to drive faster and take my racing to the next level." His father nodded "first u need to master the level your at. Then we will see if you're ready for the next level."

Back on Mount Akina Takumi was making his morning tofu run when a sudden bright light appears behind him and the Evo 5 manifest from the light as Takumi sees this he pulls over to the side of the road. The Evo pulled up behind him. Takumi got out of the 86 and went to touch the evo to see if I was real or if years of sleep deprivation were catching up with him. Kenneth exited the Evo and said, "yo takumi what happened while I was gone?"

Takumi could tell a change in Kenneth's personality like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Takumi said, "Everyone was looking for you what happened!" Kenneth looked back at the Evo 5 and said, "We'll talk about that when everyone else is around."

Takumi nodded and got back into the 86 and finished his runs. Kenneth took off for home. When he arrived he noticed that the 280Z was outside with the Saab 900 turbo, the CRX SI-R II, a red gold Porsche 944TT, a black MX-6, and a white TR-7.

When Kenneth pulled up the lights of the fire station began to cut on as the station came alive with movement. Kenneth exited the Evo to see Salina standing at the doorway. She Ran into Kenneth's arms tears of happiness streaming down her face. Kenneth held her lovingly and said, "Salina I thought you were going to the heavens? But im glad your back." Salina looked up at him and said, "I was but I came back as soon as I heard that you had disappeared."

Soon the others including Kenneth's Dad Tillmon, his sister Lana, his brother Daylan, his Cousin Josh, and his uncle Carl. Kenneth looked at his father and said, "I no longer need search for it." Everyone but Salina knew what Kenneth was talking about. Salina looked at Kenneth confused, "what were you searching for?"

Kenneth then told her, "Before we meant when I was still just running the passes with my family for fun. I encountered an Amazing white Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V on the slops of the Appalachians one night it had appeared out of nowhere behind my brother, sister, Josh (my sisters Boyfriend), and I. It past by Lana, Daylan and Josh with ease but I swung into his line and blocked him."

"But when we rounded a turn I Overstreered in the 914 and he powered by me on the outside. I regained control and tried to chase him but he was gone. At that moment I decided to take my racing to the next level so I could beat the Evo. I was told that I would have to master the level of driving I was at before I went to the next level. That's when I spun out, blew the motor, and destroyed the transmission. After that I went into a rut and meant you because of it."

Salina seemed to understand a little better and then she said, "So you were looking for that Evo but why don't you need to search anymore?" Kenneth Smiled but then his father interrupted and said, "Because he figured out that the Evo 5 that passed him that day his that Evo 5 right there." Tillmon pointed at the Evo 5 Kenneth was driving.

The others nodded but Salina looked confused again. "But how could it have been your Evo 5? Kenneth smiled, "because the driver of that Evo was me." Salina stepped back felling really dumb right now, "So you when back in time when you disappeared on the mountain?" Kenneth nodded, "I went back in time because I drove into a time warp after you said you had to leave. And because I went back in Time I passed myself as a beginner and instilled the want to win and be faster than the Evo 5 and because of my want to win I spun out and tore up the 914 drivetrain, Because of that I went into a rut and meant you. It's a trinity of time. I was destined to do this and to fall in love with you.

Salina blushed brightly hearing the last part. The others went back inside leaving Kenneth and Salina alone in darkness. Kenneth looked at Salina with hope in his eyes and asked, 'Will you be staying here?" Salina looked up at him her smile answering his question without any doubts. The two lovers stood in the warmth of each other for about 5 minutes. Then they headed inside everyone else had gone to bed leaving Kenneth and Salina to be with one another. That night they fell asleep in each others arms never releasing each other until the morning came.

They awoke to the sound of everyone else downstairs talking around a southern style breakfast. Kenneth and Salina joined them after a filling breakfast they decided that they should go to the different passes in gunma. After all that Tillmon was supposed to race Bunta that night.

When it came time for the race bunta was sitting in his Impreza waiting when the Saab 900 turbo rounded the bend followed by the Porsche 914, the 280Z, the 944TT, the CRX, the MX-6, and finally the TR-7. As they pulled up everyone was very interested in the strange bunch of cars. The Saab 900 turbo pulled up next to Bunta's impreza and tillmon exited the car from the American drivers position.(all of the cars that I mention that my characters drive have the left hand drivers position.)

The Takahashi brothers stood on the other side of the road. When the drivers exited their cars Ryosuke was shocked to see Kenneth getting out of the 914. Bunta and Tillmon knew that this was a race from the old days and they needed to step up their game.

Bunta and tilllmon entered their cars and started the engines as Lana stepped to the straters potison and radioed the check points for the go ahead. When every one of the checkpoints had given the all clear. "Drivers ready!" Bunta and Tillmon answered with the rev of their engines. "Ok I'll start the countdown." "10….9….8….7….6….5….4….3….2….1…. GO!"

The two cars tore off the line inside the 900turbo Tillmon was experiencing the force of the start and watching for the Impreza behind him. When Bunta appeared behind the 900 tillmon smiled, "here we go" as he floored the accelerator and use all the 350hp in the turbo inline 4 in the large hatchback to pull away.

Inside the Impreza Bunta had already started to shadow the 900 turbo. As they entered the first turn their suicidal speeds shocked the croud. As the 900 turbo cleared the turn with no room for error followed closely by the Impreza as they exited the turn the Impreza used its 4wd to tail the 900 down the strait. At the second corner the Impreza was forced to slow when the 900 turbo used a free clutch drift eventually causing the engine to completely disengaged and grip the front turns without a pushing force during the drift. As the exited the corner Tillmon reengaged the clutch and pulled away at an impressive speed of 186MPH having taken every turn upwards of 85MHP and the last one at 107MHP.

As they entered the first hairpin of the course the 900 took the outside line and exited on the inside of the impreza down the strait Bunta realized that this would be more like before than he thought. Bunta started to fell the strain of the race, "last time we tied this time I'll win." As the rounded the next turn the 900 used a line cross and blocking drift. And used the power of the Saab 900 Turbo to pull ahead just slightly but was again tailed by the Impreza down the strait at and insane 215mhp.

When they passed one of the check points Kenneth and the others including the takahashi brothers found out that at their current pace they would shatter the course recorded by over a minute. Ryosuke and Keisuke looked wide eyed and said, "What!" Kenneth grinned, "And this is only the beginning." Now entering the S turns impreza took a counter attack maneuver right from Tillmon's book of tricks. Drifting to the outside and then use and inertia drift into the next turn on the inside. As they exited onto the strait the cars were side be side until the 900 let off and pulled behind the Impreza. Bunta shocked at this almost screamed, "What's he doing!"

As the entered the turn at the end of the strait the 900 drifted through and then used a flip drift on the next to corners switching the direction of the drift with upwards of 4G's putting him to the side in the bucket seat. Upon this the Impreza lost ground fast but held the lead. Until the 5 point hairpins Where the grove driving and grove driving 2would have given Bunta the advantage except Tillmon had hidden the grove driving 3 from Bunta as a last ditch effort to win. The 900 and impreza were side by side their side mirrors touched during the drifts through the hair pins.

Down at the final effort turn as Tillmon called it the two racers appeared and became slightly airborne over the dip. As they entered the turn bunta went wide to use grove driving 2 but tillmon went to the inside and revealed a 4th grove driving that he learned causing the 900 to grip the inside using 3 and then to flip to the rear was in and the front was facing an grip exiting potsion.

As he did this Bunta slowed thinking an accident was unavoidable as they lines would cross as the same time they would hears where the Saabs excitant safety ratting comes in handy common since says that he'll be safe but the 900 turbo a large car and a large car has an advantage in an accident. The 900 turbo speed forward took the lead and the victory.

As the Saab 900 turbo pulled over to the side of the road followed by the Impreza Bunta and tillmon exited the cars and congratulated each other. "Well I guess that a winner is now decided." Bunta nodded, "Yes you won but what was that final move you pulled?" Tillmon looked back at the 900 turbo, "that was the final grove driving technique #4 it's meant to force your opponent to slow and letting you take the lead by using your opponents fear against them.

* * *

Ok there is chapter 6 I know this whole trinity of time thing if confusing but there is more to come people the Saab 900 turbo is in my eyes a great car. The 914 is a one of a kind machine that Kenneth drives most of the story from now on.

Please R&R this story and i'm not going to simply abandon it but I always am up for criticism but not someone who only likes to bash other people's stories to try to get them to stop writing.


	7. Chapter 7: Challanging the Newcomers

_Southern Drifters Trail_

Disclaimers: Shigeno and Tokyopop, The car companies are next: Porsche, Honda, Triumph, Saab, Mazda, Toyota, Nissan, Subaru, MG, Volvo. Kenneth, Salina, and any other characters not from the Show or manga are mine.

Ok last time Kenneth remembered the reason he began taking racing seriously and why the Evo 5 he searched for was found to be Kenneth himself. Salina returned when she heard Kenneth disappeared then Kenneth returned. Bunta and Tillmon finished an age-old score after they tied the last time they raced. Tillmon used a 4th grove driving technique to win. By using the Fear of his opponents and the size of the 900 turbo.

* * *

Chap. 7: challenging the Newcomers.(beware this is a mutli race chapter)

After the victory of Tillmon over Bunta the other racers in gunma began to plan challenges against the Newcomers from America. See the TR-7 with Daylan driving Itsuki Figured that he could beat the 35-year-old car driven by such a young driver. Sara began to plan a race against the MX-6 and Lana. Shugo seeing Josh's CRX SIR-II saw a rival to his EG-6 Civic SI-R II a rival that must be defeated. Zack having been so confident of his Skyline GT-R R32 V-spec II was planning a challenge with the twin turbo 944 Porsche driven by Carl.

Sara walked up to the MX-6 of Lana and began a simple conversation about her car. Lana was already aware that Sara wanted a race and said, "well how about we race hear next Saturday hear on Akina then we can see each others cars in action." Sara was relived she didn't have to challenge Lana. Lana challenged her.

When Itsuki came up to Daylan to challenge him he didn't play around. "Hi im Itsuki of the speed stars and you are?" Daylan turned and said, "Im Daylan I take it you want to race me." Itsuki nodded, "yea a TR-7 against a AE85 it should be good. So how about it?" Daylan looked back at his car like asking its permission and then turned back to itsuki and ageared to the race. "So is it good for you if we race next Saturday after my sister and Sara do?" Itsuki nodded and smiled.

Josh and Carl were headed down the mountain when they saw the Civic of Shugo and the GT-R of Zack. They pulled over to the side to get a closer look at the cars and were approached by Shugo and Zack of the NightKids.

"I'm Shugo of the NightKids," said Shugo as he approached Josh. He looked Josh in the eyes and said, "And I want to race you in my EG-6 Civic SIR-II" as he pointed back to the red civic behind him next to the black GT-R. . Josh nodded and said, "Well shall we race 2 Saturdays from now on your home course." Shugo ageared and went back to his civic.

Zack meanwhile was challenging Carl. I'm Zack Nakazato Leader of the NightKids and im challenging you to a race 2 Saturdays from now at Mount Myogi." Carl nodded "I accept your challenge.

Carl and Josh pulled away and left for the base after Lana, Daylan, and Kenneth passed them. As they headed to the base Kenneth noticed Ryosuke Takahashi watching him with his brother Keisuke standing next to him. Kenneth smirked, "well I guess we'll race sooner or later Ryosuke Takahashi."

The convoy continued on to the base where Tillmon and Bunta waited. As they pulled up the crowds were leaving. Kenneth and the others pulled off the road to were Tillmon and Bunta were and exited their cars and congratulated Tillmon on the win. Soon they left for home. But Kenneth and Salina stayed behind.

Kenneth informed Salina that he would be late getting back and just to go ahead home. Salina protested at first but then agreed and went home. After she left Kenneth got into the 914 and opened a small compartment. Inside the compartment was a small black velvet box. As Kenneth opened the box a Diamond ring sat inside. Kenneth sat gathering his nerves to finally ask Salina to marry him.

As soon as he had gathered his nerves he took off after Salina and caught up to her before they were off the pass. As he flashed his emergency lights they both pulled to the side of the road. Kenneth and Salina exited their cars and walked to each other. Kenneth said, "Salina I don't think I could go on without you." Salina was looking at the ground and said, "I know I fell the same way."

Kenneth pulled the small velvet box out of his pocket and said, "You know we could…" Salina's eyes lit up as Kenneth opened the box to reveal the Diamond ring inside. She looked at Kenneth knowing what he would ask her and he did "Salina will you marry me?" Salina clung to Kenneth repeating, "you know I will." She released Kenneth and he slipped the ring onto her finger. And they gave each other a deep passionate kiss and then headed home.

When they arrived everyone else was talking about the soon to come races. When Kenneth and Salina entered it took no time at all for them to notice the relived look on Kenneth and Salina's faces and the ring on Salina's finger. They knew what had happened and left the couple alone that night and stayed at a local inn to let the lovers be alone.

The next morning Kenneth was awoken by the sounds of Salina taking a shower. He went downstairs and looked at the 1970 Porsche 914 felling its want to race. "Soon it will be a race between the FC of Ryosuke Takahashi and the 914 of Kenneth Ethridge. What an epic race it will be." He heard the shower cut off so he headed upstairs and took a shower. After that Kenneth and Salina went to E3 tuning

When they arrived they saw the white TR-7 and the black MX-6 in the shop being tuned to their maximum potential. The 944TT, the 900 turbo, and the white CRX SIR-II sitting outside as Josh, Tillmon, Carl, Lana, and Daylan worked on the two cars in the shop preparing for the race soon to come. That night a race was scheduled between Ryosuke Takahashi in his white FC RX-7 and Takumi Fugiwari in his 86 panda Trueno. And Kenneth and the others planned to watch.

That night at Akina the FC and 86 were ready to race as the 914 and the others went to look out positions. The CRX of Josh pulled up next to the blue Sil-Eighty of Mako and Sayuki. As Josh exited the CRX Sayuki nearly fainted and turned to Mako to ask if he was real. Mako said, "Of Course he is real." While she shook her head softly.

The 900 turbo pulled up near Uichi and parked on the side of the road. Carl exited the Porsche and joined Uichi at the corner. "Your Uichi right?" said Carl as he approached uichi. "Yea". The MX-6 and the TR-7 went all the way to the summit to join the Speed Stars. As the two pulled up there was no tension between any of the drivers that would be racing come soon?

Kenneth and his father pull up next to Zack and Shingo and joined them at the turn. "Well I believe this will be a good race," said Kenneth as Salina joined them. Salina nodded and said, "It should be a battle to remember.

The race commences and goes as everyone thought until the last ditch corner when Takumi used grove-driving 2 to pass Ryosuke on the exit. Kenneth, Salina, and Tillmon watched with peaked interest as this happened.

After the race the Speed Stars rejoiced and soon were focusing on the nights next two challenges. As the MX-6 pulled to the line the crowd from the first race stood waiting as suddenly Sara's Sil-Eighty pulled into view and to the line. The countdown began and soon it was time to show the skill of these two incredibly female drivers.

"3…2…1…GO!" The MX-6 was evenly matched by the Sil-Eighty in the initial strait.

As they entered the first turn Sara drifted around the corner at 75 MHP followed by the MX-6 at 78 MHP as the exited the corner the two were side by side going down the short strait. As the next turn quickly approached the MX-6 took the outside at 95 MHP compared to the 90 MPH the Sil-Eighty on the inside. At the next turn the MX-6 swung inside behind the Sil-Eighty and shadowed it. Lana then swung in to the inside before the Sil-Eighty could and squeezed through to gain first.

The Sil-Eighty shadowed the MX-6 until the 5-point hairpins were the traded positions constantly. They were then no the final ditch strait away as the two cars headed into the turn even the MX-6 used a strange move and swung around the Sil-eighty then blocked it but as the turn ended the MX-6 slipped up and the Sil-Eighty evened out on the strait as the crossed the finish line it turned out to be a tie.

When news of the tie reached the top no one knew what to say so the AE85 of Itsuki pulled up to the line and the TR-7 of Daylan pulled up next to the 85 and revved the Pontiac aluminum V8. The two drivers waited for the all clear and then the countdown was started.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…GO!" the TR-7 left the 85 in the dust at the line and first strait but made a critical error in the first turn and was forced to use the brakes hard. The 85 took advantage of this and closed the gap. Itsuki then used his knowledge of the course to pass the TR-7 who soon shadowed him and used an outside approach to drifting. By using a drift only for the pass for wuch he was taught on UNTIL NOW. He drifted dangerously into the corner passing the 85 using the power of the Pontiac V8 to power away on the straits.

On the corners the TR-7 lost ground due to the lack of knowledge about the course. But by the time the 5-point hairpins were coming up Daylan had figured out the rhythm of the course and pulled away. By the time the race was over Itsuki was 15 seconds behind the TR-7. The Fact that Daylan had been driving longer than Itsuki helped him win. When Itsuki pulled up behind the TR-7 Daylan thanked him for the great race and for helping him understand the mountain on wuch they raced.

That week was filled with all kinds of events including. Salina being called to the heavens along with Kenneth. Before they left Kenneth had his Special Tai Chi sword/mod kit for his USP, and his USP 40 cal. Tactical pistol with all the accessories.

When they arrived everyone except the few who were informed about Kenneth coming with Salina were shocked. They were directed to where Salina's father was as they greeted him he raised his hand and began to try to slap Salina when Kenneth grabbed his arm stopping it abruptly. "Don't you ever try to hit her again or it'll be the last thing you ever do!" snarrelled Kenneth as his hand grasped the handle of the Tai Chi sword on his back. Salina told Kenneth to stop so he did but he had gotten the point across.

Salina's Father sat down followed by Salina then Kenneth and was filled in on everything that had happened. The news of Kenneth and Salina's plan to get married shocked him but he learned he no longer controlled her.

Upon their return the Family was readying the CRX and the 944TT for the race that was soon to come. The CRX sat with the hood open and the 405 HP super high rev V-tec inline 4 on a engine stand as Josh, Carl, and Tillmon working on increasing the performance through the tuning skills that made E3 tuning a world leader into super performance cars and parts.

The 944TT sat the engine having already been removed tuned and returned to its resting place was now resting at idle to make sure it was ready. Kenneth joined the others working on the engine and suspension of the CRX.

In about 45 minutes the engine was back in the bay and resting on the retuned suspension. Josh cranked the CRX and pulled out of the bay and into a near by bay in the building and rested the CRX on a chassis Dino and cut the power to the V-tec inline 4. He strapped the CRX down and began his dino run. When he was finished it was putting out an extra 50 hp now topping out the hp at 455 hp and 576 foot pounds of torque.

Josh cleared the slate and exited the dino so the 944TT could enter when the 944TT made its run it had 678 hp and an amazing 873 foot-pounds of torque. Then the 944TT was backed off the dino and pulled around to the rest of the cars and came to a stop next to the CRX. Kenneth had known what was going down that Saturday at mount myogi.

It was soon time for the first race at myogi the corners were filled with spectators including Ryosuke and Keisuke Takahashi. At the summit the red civic EG-6 of Shingo sat next to the white CRX of Josh. As the countdown started the scream of the V-tec motors could wake the dead. "3…2…1…GO!" yelled the starter as the two Hondas tore off the line and onto the strait.

* * *

Ok there is chapter 7 next time the emporers are coming but Kenneth isn't there. The second stage of initial D is going on after kenneth's family returns to South Carolina low country. And so will Kenneth and salina so the story will takew place in the SC while the emporers are attempting to sweep the gunma prefecture.

Please Read and Review it means a lot to me and im over the whole thing about defending the El Camino and all but next time you will see a whole new side to racing. and any links to a map of the myogi downhill would be appreshiated.


	8. Chapter 8:Defend your turf

_Southern Drifters Trail_

Disclaimers: Shigeno and tokyopop, then the car companies are next: Porsche, MG, Chevy, Triumph, Mazda, Nissan, Honda, Mitsubishi, and Subaru. Kenneth, Salina, and any other characters not from the show or manga are mine.

Last time Takumi and Ryosuke had had their race that ended the first stage of the show. Lana and Sara raced and ended in a tie right after Takumi and Ryosuke, and then Itsuki and Daylan raced with daylan emerging victorious. Kenneth asked Salina to marry him. The race between Josh and his CRX SIR-II and Shingo in his EG-6 Civic SIR-II on the myogi downhill.

* * *

Chap. 8: Defend your turf. 

"3…2…1…GO!" The Hondas tore off there line and onto the short strait before the first turn. Josh powered ahead and thought. _Ok first turn is up hill so I'll need to widen the gap soon._ As the first turn approached Josh readied by swinging wide and diving into the corner causing oversteer but never losing control.

Shingo braked to avoid the CRX and then tried to shadow it out of the turn. As the rounded the next turn the CRX and the Civic were tight and exiting was becoming a problem already. As they rounded the second turn the CRX was using the oversteer to his advantage as the Civic attempted to pass on the outside.

Shingo was already realizing that this was a losing race. And his tricks wouldn't work on the CRX. "Son of a…" the turn had startled him as they entered the CRX again used the oversteer to help take the turn perfectly. The Civic on the other hand was struggling and was forced to brake hard to follow the CRX.

As they entered the first of 3 consecutive hairpins the CRX simply continued increasing his lead. As he hit the main strait of the coarse Josh dropped the hammer and was up shifting into 4th at 185 mph on the strait waiting for the up coming set of S turns. As he entered them he used no throttle on the first turn and used his Oversteer drift on the second.

As he rounded the last corner Josh had a smile on his face sliding through with such position that it was amazing just to watch. When the run was over Shingo lost by 12 seconds and Josh shattered the course record by 7 seconds.

At the base everyone but Carl was shocked that Shingo lost. Carl laughed and said, "Just as I thought well I guess I'm up next." He turned to face Zack and grinned then got into his 944TT and started the twin turbo V6 and pulled up to starting line.

Zack pulled besides the Porsche in his Skyline GT-R V-spec II R32 and revved the RB26DETT motor to intimidate his opponite but Carl just revved the 944TT in return. Josh stood between the two racers and began to countdown from 5.

"5…4…3…2…1…GO!" josh yelled as the two twin turbo monsters passed him. The two cars took off up the first strait. Zack was cursing his lack of power compared to the 944TT. As the entered the first turn the 944TT drifted wide and was passed by the GT-R on the inside.

The 944TT then tailed the skyline as he tried to pull away again and again the 944TT had no chance of passing the GT-R if it kept drifting so wide. As the S turn approached the 944TT used his power around the first turn and coasted though the second once on the strait the 944TT powered forward and next the GT-R showing Zack he had the power to pass him.

"Damnit I never thought I would run into a more powerful car than my GT-R this soon!" Carl backed off and dropped behind the GT-R through the hairpins and waited for the last turn. As the rounded the third from last turn the 944TT set up for an inside pass but didn't make a move.

ON the next turn he slid to the outside of the GT-R and taunted Zack. "How you like that one kiddy now its time for me to quit playing." The Final turn was quickly approaching Zack braked hard but the 944TT swung around him and drifted wide and fast. Very Fast. As cars passed the finish line Zack came to a stop next to the 944TT the man stepped out and shook Zacks hand. "That was a good race maybe you and I should race again some time." Said Carl as he happily walked back to his 944TT.

At the base Josh, Kenneth, and the others were waiting for the 944TT to get down there. When he arrived they all headed to the E3 shop and had a southern style BBQ. All the cars sitting outside. And Kenneth and his family outside eating at a large wooden table the grill still cooking some more food. The sound of two rotary Engines pulling up could be heard Kenneth looked around the corner to see Ryosuke Takahashi and his brother getting out of their cars.

They walked around the corner to see if Kenneth was with the rest of the group. As they did Kenneth greeted them. "Ryosuke what are you doing here?" Ryosuke looked at him and then everyone else. "Well Kenneth I wanted to challenge you to a race on mount Akina next Saturday. Do you except?" Kenneth was about to except the challenge when his phone rang.

He answered it and was shocked. "WHAT? What about Richard and Brandon?…. they were beat!…. you know I will spread the word the 914 of SC is returning." Ryosuke looked at Kenneth confused and said, "What's going on are we on for a race next Saturday?" Kenneth shook his head, "sorry Ryosuke but someone's trying to sweep the SC low county my home turf. I won't be able to race you." Ryosuke nodded he understood. The Keisuke and Ryosuke Takahashi returned to their cars and left.

The others looked at Kenneth and asked, "Are you coming back to South Carolina?" Kenneth nodded and said, "But only for a little while. A team calling them selves the Anacondas is trying to take over the low county turf." Tillmon nodded we'll head out tomorrow and I'll go ahead and guess you will drive the Mongoose?" Kenneth nodded. Time to show these Anacondas what a real racer is." That night everyone finished their packing really quick. And went to sleep early to be able to catch a flight out on the cargo plane that they had hired.

When the sun rose into the sky the groups headed out and were at the airport into 30 minutes. They had there own plane so they were able to board it and load the cars right away. 45 minutes later they took off. It would be a 2 hour flight. The time was spent talking about the events of the past. And Daylan asking if he could stay with Kenneth and Salina in Japan.

When they arrived the group headed to the E3 shop and pulled into a large garage on the side. Inside the farthest bay was a 1967 MG Midget with a wide body kit that flowed into the bodylines. The dual exast tips and the lowered ride height with wheels like the 914 has but chrome. The pure white paint helped the car seem less and less menacing. Kenneth stepped out of the CRX passenger side. The 914, 280Z, and Kenneth's other cars are still in Japan.

He walked up to the MG Midget and said, "Well Mongoose time to see what you can do." He opened the right hand driver's position. And popped the hood. He walked around to the front of the car and looked at the 357ci V8 that sat in the engine bay and the custom suspension that held the Mongoose to the road. He seemed to be learning the car earning its trust.

He cranked the Mongoose and smiled as it came to life. "This is gonna be one hell of a ride." Said Kenneth as he got out and closed the hood. He motioned to His cousin to help him remove the hard top. When they did it had the Shelby Cobra type rear head hoop. Kenneth smiled as he got into the Mongoose and pulled out of the garage. He could feel the power running through the body. The steering was incredible. And I rode like it was floating on air.

Kenneth smiled as he pulled up to a stop light and saw Richard in his 67 Chevalier Malibu and Brandon in his custom 67 Cameron RS. They pulled into a parking lot and stopped. As Kenneth exited his car Richard and Brandon greeted him. He was shown around their cars and was being told that they had improved greatly but they were still beat by the Anacondas

. Kenneth looked at them and asked, "So what do theses anacondas drive?" Richard looked at his Chevalier and said, "They drive Shelby Cobras and Dodge Vipers." Kenneth got into the Mongoose and cranked the 357 and pealed out in search of these Anacondas.

As he looked for an Anacondas team members He stopped at a red light and heard a 427 Cobra pull up besides him. Kenneth looked over at the Cobra and saw Anacondas written in white on the rear quarter panel. The Cobra revved its engine challenging Kenneth to a fun run. Kenneth looked at the driver. He revved his cobra and had a cocky grin on his face. Kenneth accepted the challenge with a rev of the 357. As the light turned green the two cars tore off the line with incredibly acceleration.

The Mongoose easily pulled ahead and left the Cobra fare behind. Kenneth turned into a parking lot followed by the Cobra. The came to a stop facing each other. Kenneth calmly exited his car and looked at the Cobra as he did the same but with an attitude. "Who do you think you are punk!" yelled the driver of the Cobra. Kenneth grinned and said, "Me I'm the Porsche 914 driver that you and your Anacondas team must beat before you get the low county territory." The Cobra driver looked at him with pure hate, "Fine we will take you down too and then we'll take the low county territory as our own!"

Kenneth smiled he got what he wanted now. "Ok then you name a place and a time and I'll be there with the Mongoose." The driver of the Cobra was shocked and said, "next Saturday at the Stratford High parking lot 9:00pm don't be late!" Kenneth got back into the Mongoose and headed back to the shop.

The cobra driver pulled out a cell phone and contacted his team leader. "Hey this is john I just got a challenge from the driver of the 914….. Next Saturday but he says he will be driving his Mongoose…."

Back at the shop the rest of the family was over joyed at the fact of Kenneth's and Salina's plans of marriage. And His friends Richard, Brandon, JR, and Moah were there waiting for Kenneth's plan for beating the Anacondas. As he pulled up he knottiest the Yamaha R1 of JR, the 67 Chevalier malabu of Richard, the 67 Cameron RS of Brandon, and the Dodge Viper V12 of Moah.

He was greeted by his friends talking about the Anacondas. "They are really tuff from what I hear." Said Moah. JR looked at him and said, "Nothings faster than my R1." Richard and Brandon disagreed. Kenneth told them the plan it was going to be a Sprint from the Stratford High parking lot to the Westview middle parking lot using the light at Stratford Forest as a turning point onto Westview Bl. They thought that this would be more than enough to get the job done. So until then they would catch up on old times. Kenneth and Salina took some runs on the mountains they trained on and the back roads of the SC low county.

One week later the Ethridge family and friends waited for the Anacondas to show up. A pack of about 12 cars. 5 Cobras and 7 Vipers. The lead car a 427 Cobra came to a stop and a 6' blond guy stepped out and approached Kenneth, "I'm Mike leader of the Anacondas." Kenneth nodded, "I'm Kenneth the 914 of SC."

The crowds were soon gathering at different points on the track. "Shall we do this?" asked mike. Kenneth nodded and got into his 357 MG Midget AKA Mongoose and pulled up to the start line. Mike followed suit and pulled his 427 Cobra to the line.

"OK the race will start after the countdown. Drivers Ready?" Kenneth revved the 357 and Mike did the same. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…GO!" The MG Midget took and early lead as the exited the lot and got onto the street. The tore through the gently curving turns at 155 mph as the first real corner began the Cobra slid wide and the Mongoose drifted through only losing 1 mph he took off around the turns with amazing acceleration the Cobra couldn't follow. As the exited final turn the Cobra was far behind and not going to catch Kenneth.

As the crossed the finish line the Anaconda team members couldn't believe it. "There's no way Mike could have lost!" The locals were cheering glad the winning streak of the Anacondas was over. Kenneth stood next to his car as Mike approached him. "Mike tried to smile as he said, "well at least I was beaten by the best there is. So I will end the take over plan. Kenneth you are as great as the legends say you are. It was an honor racing you." Kenneth smiled. "Well Mike with some practice you might beable to beat my here."

The Anacondas soon left leaving the family and friends to talk. Richard had a great idea. "Hey Kenneth lets all run the mountain before you leave tomorrow." Kenneth and everyone else agreed so the got into their cars and headed up to mount Brett and ran the downhill for about two hours. Then headed home they ate a great home cooked meal. The next morning Kenneth and Salina caught a plane back to Japan.

* * *

OK they is chapter 8 i had an epic relay type race planed but plans seem to fall apart lately im bringin Richard, Brandon, JR, and Moah back later in the storyu wityh their cars and JR's motorcycle. The whole Emporers trying to take over gunma plan haqppened while Kenneth and Salina were in the States. i need some guidence R&R please and put: Ahave daylan come over to japan with his car and the mongoose, or B have Daylan stay in the States, or CKenneth brings the mongoose back to japan but daylan doesn't come. 


	9. Chapter 9:Beginning a new legend

_Southern Drifters trail_

Disclaimers: Shigeno and Tokyopop the car companies are next: Nissan, Nismo, Lancia, Mazda, and Toyota.

Ok last time Kenneth defeated the Anacondas and headed back to Japan with Salina.

* * *

Chap. 9: Beginnings of a New Legend 

Upon returning to Japan Kenneth had sent all but Salina's 280Z and the Buell Firebolt back to South Carolina. He believed that the Low Country 914 belonged in SC were its legend was born.

Kenneth walked up to the Firebolt with the side car and set about removing it 10 minutes later it was off. Kenneth got onto the motorcycle and pulled out on a search of the local junkyards. As he pulled into the parking lot of the local junkyard he thought _well since the 914 is gone now I must start a new project car for the Gunma Prefecture._

As he walked around the yard a faded black Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 sitting between a totaled R32 and an 180SX. It was missing the front bumper but it seemed to call out to him. As he approached the R33 he noticed the missing GT-R symbol and a dented Nismo intercooler.

As he surveyed the car he noticed a place were dirt stuck to the body from were a vinyl once resided in the dirt he could make out parts of numbers and a letter. "Could this be a…." He could hardly believe his eyes so he opened the driver's door and pulled the hood release. When he heard the hood pop into the safety latch he walked around to the front. "Well here we go."

As he lifted the hood he was greeted bye a Twin Turbo inline 6 surrounded by Nismo parts and a thin layer of dirt. "It is! To think I could find one in a place like this!" "Someone must have bought the body parts." He closed the hood and realized how messed up and dented the hood was. "I wonder where they got this hood from."

Kenneth looked around for a possible downer car. Across the road he noticed a black ER33 Missing a hood or an engine for that matter. Kenneth looked back at his find and said, "I guess that means they know what you really are."

He pulled out his cell phone and called the front office of the yard and said, "I'm Back here looking at buying the Nissan Skyline R33 out here. The Identification number is R12B19. I need to know what the price of it is as it is?"

He heard some discussion over the phone and then the man spoke again, "$4,500 for the whole thing." Kenneth smiled and said, "Sounds great I'll take it." Kenneth hung up and looked at the R33 and shut the hood.

A small pickup truck pulled up and an employ stepped out. "You must be the guy that's buying that right?" Kenneth nodded and said, "Yea. Could you give me a ride?" The man walked up to the R33 and put a sold sign on it. Then he turned back to the truck got into and said, "Get in I'll take you to the front." Kenneth hopped in and they headed to the front.

The total was $5,200. $4,500 for the R33 plus $500 for the wheels from the R32 GT-R V-spec II and $200 for delivery. After everything was set Kenneth hopped on his Buell and headed home.

On his way home he noticed Ryosuke and Keisuke Takahashi on the side of the pass so he pulled over. "Hey Ryosuke." Said Kenneth as he removed his helmet. Keisuke was shocked. "Kenneth? I thought you drove a 914! Not some motorcycle!" yelled keisuke. Ryosuke chuckled and said, "Keisuke why are you surprised after all the 914 is known as the SC Low Country 914. He wouldn't drive that here. And I'm willing to bet that you sent it back to SC. Right?"

Kenneth nodded and said, "Yes I have found a new project car to form into a legend for the Gunma Prefecture." Keisuke looked at Kenneth and said, "So what is it?" Kenneth put back on his helmet and said, "That's a secret for you to found out in # days at the E3 shop." Kenneth hopped onto the FireBolt XB12R and headed home.

3 Days later the Akina Speed Stars and the Takahashi brothers stood with Kenneth behind the E3 shop. "I can't wait!" said Itsuki. He was dieing to find out what the next legend of Akina would be. As the flatbed truck backed into view Keisuke was joined by most of the others in a simultaneous, "What the………"Kenneth smiled and said, "don't let your eyes fool you." The R33 was soon off loaded.

"Why would you want a 33 GT-R?" Keisuke was pissed that the new project car was a GT-R. Kenneth grinned from ear to ear and said, "What GT-R I see no GT-R here." Keisuke pointed at the R33 nearly screaming, "Don't play stupid that GT-R!"

Kenneth chuckled and said, "That's no GT-R."

Kenneth walked around and popped the hood. Keisuke stood in shock and finally managed to say, "But that's a….." "RBX-GT2" finished Ryosuke. "Yes it is and that makes this a 400R." said Kenneth as he looked at the powerful twin turbo inline-6 in the engine bay of his 400R.

"Keisuke don't think I'm a bad driver just because I drive this." Said Kenneth calmly. Keisuke huffed, "So you're just going to give up drifting so you can drive this R33!" Kenneth shook his head lightly and said, "What makes you think I'll stop using drift?"

Keisuke glared at Kenneth and said, "The Aggess AWD system makes it almost imposable to drift and the things as heavy as a tank!" Kenneth smiled as he looked at his 400R project and said, "I know it won't be easy but I'll adapt my style to use drift." He walked up to the Skyline and said, "It wants to race again. It wants to win."

Kenneth began to go to work finding the problems and was soon joined by the others even Keisuke helped he wanted to see how Kenneth could drift a 400R. Soon the problems were discovered: the transmission was destroyed, the intercooler was badly dented, the exhast was torn all to hell, and the brakes needed replacing.

Soon after everyone left and Kenneth ordered the replacement parts. He went out to the 400R and pressure washed the underbody and exterior and pushed it into an empty bay. Then he headed home for dinner.

When he arrived Salina was already cooking and stopped to greet him as normal but lately everything that she did took on a new level of perfection. "Kenny your home!" she was always over joked to see him but ever since that night everything just meant more.

Kenneth smiled and said, "Hey babe how was your day?" Salina was still flutering around in thoughts of the soon to come wedding. "My day was great! But I still can't wait until the wedding." Said Salina with a smile. Kenneth smiled and said, "You will have to wait one week. Ok" Salina nodded excitedly and said, "I'm trying but it's hard to wait."

The sound of the kettle witling got Salina running back to the kitchen. Soon dinner was ready and the soon to be married couple sat and ate the delicious meal. That night they slept in each others arms enjoying the warmth.

The next morning Kenneth was up and moving by the time Salina finally woke. She rushed downstairs to kiss Kenneth goodbye.

Back at the Shop Kenneth and some of his mechanics began to strip the 400R to the bare frame. The whole car was soon ready to be sent to paint. The RBX-GT2 was sitting on an engine stand being rebuilt.

At the paint booth behind the shop Kenneth's paint crew prepped the 400R for paint while Kenneth and his master painter discussed design ideas and finally chose a sliver body and the 400R vinyl painted on with a carbon fiber look.

Mean while the engine was being overhauled as well as the suspension and brakes. Kenneth returned to work on installing and tuning the new transmission. "Kenneth do you want to repaint the engine as well?" Kenneth turned to see his master painter with the value cover in hand. Kenneth thought about it for a moment and said, "Sure I'll help you get it ready."

Soon the 400R was out the booth and being reassembled. The sound of twin RX-7 rotary motors could be heard pulling up out front. Kenneth saw Ryosuke and Keisuke in the lobby so he radioed the clerk to send them to the back.

Kenneth went back to work when the brothers got to were he was he said, "So what's going on you two?" Ryosuke was calm as usual answering, "Wanted to see how the 400R was coming along."

Kenneth nodded, "well in just look at it and you can probably tell." He pointed to the newly repainted R33. Keisuke was shocked that so much had been done since Saturday "Wow it's amazing you got so much done in one day!" Kenneth smiled "yea well I didn't do it alone."

He continued working on the front right suspension as others readied the rest of the suspension and interior. Soon the engine was rolled in and ready for reassembly. "Ok time to get this put back together" said Kenneth as he began to assemble the motor and was joined by Ryosuke and Keisuke.

In 1 1/2 hours the engine was ready to be installed. Kenneth smiled and said, "Wow keisuke I didn't think you would help me with the engine after all it is a GT-R." Ryosuke chuckled while his brother gave Kenneth a smartass look. Keisuke finally said, "It's not the engine I hate it's the fact that people who drive one are normally only good because of the car!"

Soon the engine was installed and ready to run. Kenneth got in a cranked the RBX-GT2 lisining to the now 510hp RBX-GT2 twin turbo ideal because of tuning from E3. Kenneth revved and lisined to the twin turbos spool up. The Takahashi brothers went to their RX-7s and readied for a little run with the 400R.

The 400R pulled out followed by the RX-7s and headed for the pass to make a bit of a trial run. But Kenneth detoured to a large empty parking lot of an abandoned Wal-Mart. Kenneth began to run a course that was laid out for auto cross during the weekends. The RX-7s followed.

Suddenly the 400R broke away Ryosuke and Keisuke were surprised by the power it had but the RX-7s were only barely able to stay with it. Suddenly the 400R began drifting around turns but was not completely in control. After about 5 laps the 400R pulled off and over to a parking spot. Kenneth exited the 400R with the look of surprise on his face.

The RX-7s followed and the Takahashi brothers exited their cars with the same facial expression as Kenneth. "That was fast" said Kenneth. Keisuke nodded and then asked, "Did you get used to driving it that fast and then drifted it?" Kenneth nodded "well I must be going." Ryosuke nodded and then asked, "Why are you leaving so soon?" Kenneth smiled and said, "Because Salina and I are getting married next Saturday so I need to help get everything set."

* * *

Ok there is chapter 9 sorry about not making it longer but I just felt that having the completion of the 400R and the wedding shouldn't be in the same chapter. 

OK please R&R this is my attempt at writing so be honest FYI the 914 in the other chapters is the plan for a 1970 Porsche 914-4 that my uncle gave me. Until next time Bye.


	10. Chapter 10: Learning about the Curse

_Southern drifters Trail_

_Ok this is a truly new experience for me this chapter is unlike anything I have ever written so…please enjoy_

Disclaimers: Shigeno and Tokyopop. Next are car companies Toyota, Nissan, Honda, Porsche, nismo, and others.

Ok last time Kenneth returned to Japan and sent all of his cars minus the 280Z and the Buell back to South Carolina and went out and found a new project car a Nismo 400R in a junkyard so he brought it back to life and is now driving a 400R R33. But I cut the last chapter short because I didn't think having the completion of the 400R and Kenneth and Salina's wedding in the same chapter would be right. I disided that the wedding would be a different story a side story so here we go.

* * *

Chap. 10:Learning about the Curse.

After the Wedding and honeymoon Kenneth felt revived and had thought he would try his hand at highway racing in the new 400R.

He headed for Wangan highway were I was rumored there was an amazing Lancia 037.

Kenneth smiled as he approached the rumored Lancia after spotting it on the highway ahead. "Well shall we my friend" Kenneth grinned as he talked to the car and seemed to have a conversation with it.

The 400R pulled up next to the Lancia and revved its engine and motioned for a challenge. Even though there was another car currently tacking on the Lancia but it was obviously not a challenge.

The driver nodded and the two powerful cars took off with acceleration matching that of a fighter jet. The 400R was an early leader but the 037 were suddenly on his tail. Most drivers would have panicked but Kenneth looked in his rear view mirror and said, "this should be fun to bad I don't have the mongoose."

The two cars neared 239mhp Kenneth suddenly set System of a Down BYOB to play. The Lancia and 400R stared rounding a turn when the Lancia hit the 400R and the car shook violently. "What the fuck! Fine then I'll play along!" screamed Kenneth as he pushed the 400R to the next level.

Suddenly the rear let loose and the 400R went into a spin that was as violent as a flat spin in an F-14. Kenneth suddenly remembered something a strange racer told him after he found out were the 400R came from. "That car is cursed you say it want to win your wrong it wants to kill you."

The 400R approached the corner rail at 150mhp. Kenneth snap out of his momentary reflection and yanked the E-Brake sliding the rear end into the wall instead of hitting it head on. The rear smashed into the wall and was obliterated the front and passenger compartments were still intact but damaged severely. Kenneth exited the car and looked at it in disbelief. "The R32 that the 037 was originally racing pulled up and offered Kenneth a ride. Kenneth called for a tow truck and accepted the ride.

At a rest station the lancia sat as the R32 pulled up. Kenneth exited the car and walked up to the driver of the Lancia. The driver turned to him and said, "What's your name?" Kenneth looked at him coldly and replied, "Kenneth Ethridge. And your is?"

"Sagara" said the man.

"Well sagara I would say you won." Said Kenneth with a smile on his face. The smile surprised everyone who saw what happened. "Well Kenneth the way you driver was deadly didn't you fell any danger?" Kenneth shook his head.

Sagara thought to himself, _ok he is either insane or he is so used to danger it doesn't faze him._ As if by signal Kenneth said, "just not fazed." Sagara looked at him really strange now. Kenneth smiled and said, "I know what you were thinking anyone who heard what I said would think the same thing."

Kenneth pulled out his cell phone and called someone. "Hey when you pick you pick up the 400R would you bring the Buell by the Rest stop here?……..ok see you in a few."

The two racers got along really well especially considering that sagara forced Kenneth to crash.

Soon a Flatbed tow truck pulled up with Kenneth's Red Buell FireBolt XB12RR . the motorcycle was off loaded and the truck headed off to the crash. Sagara looked at Kenneth confused and finally said, "I thought you would be pissed about crashing your 400R." Kenneth turned to sagara and smiled "well I was warned that off the track that car would kill me." Soon the Beull was gone along with Kenneth.

Back at home Kenneth was greeted by a very worried Salina. "Kenneth what were you thinking!" Salina was royally pissed. But it was all from worry. After explaining everything the forestation went silent and the now married couple went to bed.

The next morning Salina had her normal morning plus a lot of worrying about what Kenneth would do today.

Over at the E3 shop the speed stars and takahashi brothers were horrified to see the totaled 400R. Kenneth had ordered a new R33 body for it. But informed everyone that the 400R would never race the streets. "but why this thing would be a monster on the streets." "yes but it is a monster without chains I can't control it in those conditions."

Suddenly Kenneth got a call he was going to Europe to the opening ceremony of E3's euro branch. This bugged the others. he hasn't been there lately. "sorry guys but while i'm in Europe I look for something to race here."

Soon Kenneth and Salina were on a flight to Germany were the new shop was to be located. "please fasten your seatbelts we will be landing shortly" said the sturatist over the intercom. The plane landed and soon Kenneth and Salina were on their way to a Hotel near the shop.

Upon arrival Car did a quick search of the phone book for salvage yards. "a Porsche only junk yard that sounds promising." Salina did shopping with Kenneth's mother who came with his father to the ceremony.

Upon arrival at the yard Kenneth was greeted by an old man the German version of an American salvage yard owner. He was set loose into the yard to look for what he wanted. as he walked he saw a sliver 1986 RUF BTR and a totaled black 1996 RUF CTR2.

Kenneth approached the two cars and checked the BTR it seemed in great condition minus the fucked drive train. And then I thought about it and checked the CTR2 drive train. Kenneth smiled and said, "Now this will be fun."

Kenneth purchased the two cars and had them readied to be sent back to Japan after the ceremony. After the ceremony Kenneth and Salina were on their way home. Along with the BTR and the CTR2 a few hours behind.

After landing they went through the normal airport red tape and by the time they were out the RUFs had arrived and were on a flatbed tow truck headed to the shop. That night Kenneth and Salina slept deeper that they had in a long time.

The next morning went normal. And then Kenneth head to the E3 shop and began fitting the drive train of the CTR2 into the BTR. New suspension, a new 944hp/9800rpm and 827.16ftlb/8800rpm through the AWD system. A pair of Buick GNX style wheels arrived and were rapped in high performance rubber and put on the newly revived BTR. The car was giving a fresh clear and done.

The Takahashi brothers stopped by and were amazed after seeing the BTR on the Dino.

"944hp! That's insane!" Keisuke was in shock. Kenneth chose not to drive the monster on the mountain yet but he knew were he could make its maiden race.

"sop Kenneth were are you going to run it first" asked Keisuke. Kenneth got into the BTR and said, "Wangan Highway against the Satan 037……."

* * *

OK there is chapter 10 and for those who couldn't guess outlaw02 it the next in the sight of the BTR . I can't wait to see how the next chapt4er turns out I'm not sure there might be some serious changes or it could keep going like it is. Not even I know what I'll do next. And FYI Nik and his FC are next.

R&R this is insane I've ended another one short but this one is for the reason of change in the racing style and I need to learn more about it. Well till next time.


	11. Chapter 11:Time to Revive the Team

_Southern Drifters Trail_

Disclaimers: Shigeno, and Tokyopop. Then car companies: RUF, Porsche, Lancia, Mazda, Nissan, Nismo, Toyota, Chevrolet, Dodge, Yamaha, Buell.

Ok last time Kenneth crashed the 400R and decided never to race it off the track again. He had to go to Germany for the E3 euro branch opening and found a BTR with a missing drivetrain and a CTR2 that was totaled except the drivetrain. Kenneth headed back to Japan with the two cars and used the CTR2 upgraded by E3 to run 944hp/9800rpms they turned the CTR2 motor into a race capable motor. Then he when to Wangan highway to test the new BTR and race Sagara in his Satan 037.

* * *

Chap. 11: Time to revive the Team

That night Kenneth headed out the Wangan for the maiden run of the BTR. As he marveled at the power of the super high rev twin turbo 6 cylinder boxer he heard a monstrous rotary approaching fast.

Be fore he knew it a black FC3S was tailing him. "Well well what do we have here?" Said Kenneth as he put a little more speed on. Up until now Kenneth hadn't really let the BTR loose. He upshifted put the petal to the metal like it was magnetic. He was forced into his seat by 5Gs of acceleration.

"This is incredible it feels like the power never ends!" the BTR pulled away as it approached 225mhp. Kenneth glanced in his rearview mirror and was shocked to the FC still tailing him. Seeing this Kenneth let off and pulled over to the side of the road followed by the FC.

Kenneth exited his car the driver of the FC did the same. "That's fast what's your name?" said Kenneth with his normal kind tone. The man stepped forward and said, "I'm Nik of the Blak Nites." Kenneth smiled and said, "oh yea I've heard of you guys you're the new number one team on Myogi right." Nik nodded and said, "Yep. So are you from around here?" Kenneth shook his head and said, "No. I'm Kenneth from mount Akina. It's nice to meet you Nik.

Just then the sound of Sagara's Lancia 037 was heard around the corner. As the 037 rounded the turn it slowed to a stop behind the FC. Sagara stepped out of his car and walked up to the two drivers. "Well well I didn't think I would see you back so soon. What you work at that E3 place in Akina?" said Sagara with a smile. Kenneth looked at him with the biggest grin imaginable and said, "nope I don't work there I'm one of the 3 original founders."

Both Sagara and Nik turned to Kenneth slack jawed. "Well that would explain how you Porsche was able to keep in front of my FC." said Nik. "And why you were able to get a new car for the streets so quickly." Commented Sagara.

Kenneth smiled and said, "Yea well I was wondering if you would mind a rematch sagara?" Sagara nodded and head to his lancia 037 when he heard the BTR crank up.

He was shocked by the sound that it made but got in his car and pulled out followed by the BTR and the FC.

Once on the road the FC tore away first followed by Sagara in his Lancia. Suddenly he heard the BTR roar and pull up behind him. Sagara floored the lancia and attempted to pull away but the BTR stuck like epoxy. Suddenly the BTR swung wide Kenneth grinned as he let the BTR loose all 944 horses. The BTR pulled by the 037 and slid infront of it on the turn.

Kenneth looked at the speedometer in his BTR and saw 240 MHP top speed reading was blocked from going any further so he looked at the electronic speedo wuch read 264MHP and climbing. The FC was quickly passed and soon Kenneth was on an empty highway.

He let off the accelerator and breathed in heavily. He smiled and said, "Well I have a car for the highway races but this would be suicide on the mountains downhill or uphill."

Kenneth headed off to study his chorses for a good mountain vehicle.

Back at the Firestation Kenneth surfed the wed for spec s of different cars he had thought about. "A Golf R32 might work. Or maybe a 03' SS Camaro….hum." Kenneth pulled up two spec sheets on the two cars and compared them.

"The Golf has 4WD and a 245hp inline and weighs in at about 1350kg comparatively the Camaro has FR 287hp and a weight of about 1500kg." Kenneth sat and thought about it _well the Golf R32 would be the obvious better of the two but the Camaro has more torque at a lower rpm._

Kenneth grinned an said, "well I guess the only way to really find out what is the better is to test drive the two of them" And with that Kenneth thought about heading back to the states he wanted left hand drive either way.

One day later Salina and Kenneth were again headed out this time for a little visit home. Once arriving in SC they went to the shop to meat the family there. To Kenneth's surprise Richard and Brandon were there as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Kenneth as he approached his friends. They turned around and said, "Well we are planning to move to Japan for the racing and for the girls!"

Kenneth was surprised by this but when they said, "hey we heard you were going to go test drive for a new mountain vehicle right we'll give you a lift."

Kenneth hopped into the 1967 Chevelle Malibu SS with Richard and they were off with the 1967 RS Camaro in tow. As they pulled up to the Chevy dealership they were greeted abnormally well but considering the types of cars they were driving it was to be somewhat expected.

Kenneth was soon on a test drive of a black 03' SS Camaro. He loved the fell of the V8 pulse through the body. The weight was a disadvantage but he loved the fell of the car. After the test drive he asked them to please hold that Camaro for a little while because he was comparing it and another car. "By the way if you lower the price it won't make a difference in my chose it is all about what one I fell move comfortable in." said Kenneth as he exited and headed to the Chevelle outside.

They took of to the local VW dealership were they were greeted by an old friend of Kenneth who had helped him with parts for the 914. "Kenneth long time no see." Said the salesman as he approached. Kenneth smiled and said, "how you doing Mike?" Mike replied, "I'm fine so what you looking for?" Kenneth looked at a nearby golf and said, "I'm looking for a new car for the downhill in Gunma, Japan. So most likely a Golf R32."

Soon the two were off on a test drive. Mike and Kenneth were talking. "So what happened to the 914?" "It's here I chose not to drive it in Japan." "But why it was an amazing car?" "I know but it is known as the Low country 914 it belongs here." "Well I guess that makes sense." Soon after pulled back up to the dealership.

Kenneth stepped out followed by Mike. "So Kenneth what do you think?" Kenneth looked at the Golf and sighed, "It's nice but I'm not sure that it's the right car for the job." Mike shook his head a said, "oh well what else were you thinking." "Well I'm going to be getting a 03' Camaro SS." "Why a Camaro it's so heavy and FR." "Well mike I like the fell of the Camaro sorry but the Golf R32 it an amazing car but the camaro it just what I need."

They said their goodbyes and Kenneth Richard and Brandon returned to the Chevy dealership. After all the paper work was done the Salesman asked Kenneth, "so what did you choose the Camaro over?" Kenneth smiled and said, "A VW Golf R32." And with that the black 03' SS Camaro pulled out followed by the 67' Chevelle and the 67' RS Camaro.

Back at shop the family was having a BBQ everyone was there. That night Kenneth and Salina got tickets back to Japan along with Richard and Brandon.

Two days after that they all left the group of for flew to Japan with their car in the cargo bay of the jet. At the Airport the cars were off loaded and ready for their drivers be the time they excapted the maze known as the airport.

Richard and Brandon were able to find places to rent out. And were soon ready for the challenge of Akina mountains pass. One early morning Kenneth, Richard, and Brandon were running the pass. Kenneth lead in his modified Camaro SS. Brandon in his 67' RS camaro was right on his tail. Finally Richard was at the back he was still having some problems running the downhill in the large old car.

They were all running a grip style to get used to the pass in their cars. Suddenly a Panda Tureno came around the corner at a great speed but couldn't pass the large Chevelle for its length and the slightest of a drift was able to block even the tiny 86 from passing.

Soon the convey pulled over at the base and pulled into the parking lot followed by the 86.

The three Chevys cut their cut engines and the drivers exited their cars. Kenneth stepped out of the SS Camaro last after the driver of the Tureno did the same.

"Hey Takumi!" said Kenneth. Takumi was now really confused. "Kenneth I thought you drove a 400R or a BTR."

"Yea I did but the BTR is too much for the pass so I got this." He looked back at his black 2003 Camaro SS with its old Dodge Viper wheels and low profile high performance tires.

"So who are they?" said Takumi. Kenneth looked at Richard and Brandon who then spoke up in flawless Japanese. "We're his friends from before he came to Japan."

"I'm Richard." Said Richard as he stepped forward from his 1967 Chevelle Malibu SS.

"And I'm Brandon." Said Brandon as he stepped forward from his 1967 Camaro RS.

"Well it's nice to meet you two" said Takumi as he got back in his 86 and headed home.

Back at the shop the three cars sat resting while their drivers reminisced on old times.

"Rouw………" "HAHAHAH I remember that!" "The three joked and made fun of the old days until the sun rose an hour later.

It was a Saturday and the new team who now called themselves The Southern Knights.

Emerged to face the Akina Speed Stars on the pass. That night the side of the road was packed with spectators waiting to see this new team. The speed Stars waited for the Southern Knights to arrive the pairings were already made it would be.

Cole vs. Richard on the first downhill.

Kenji vs. Brandon on the uphill

Takumi vs. Kenneth on the second downhill.

Suddenly the sound of three Monster V8s was heard as the three Southern Knights pulled up. The crowd was talking about how much of a chance these large American muscle cars beating the best Akina had to offer.

All of the Check points came back all clear and the largest of the Southern Knights pulled to the line the 1967 Chevelle Malibu SS dwarfed the S-13 of Cole in both size and sound.

A member of the speed stars came up and began the count down. "10…9…8…7…6…

* * *

Ok there is chapter 11 tell me what you think next time it is a team vs. team battle on akina for title of Akina's fastest team. More of the people mentioned in earlier chapters might be coming in as well but I'm not sure if I will do that yet.

R&R I'm need some input.


	12. Chapter 12: Final Fight for 1

_Southern Drifters Trail_

Disclaimers: Shigeno, and tokyopop, car companies: Chevy, Nissan, Toyota, and Honda

Ok last time Kenneth tested his BTR on Wangan, and then decided to get a different car for mountain racing. He got a 03' SS Camaro and modified it. He came back to Japan with his childhood friends Richard with his 1967 Chevelle Malibu SS and Brandon with his 1967 Camaro RS. Kenneth and his friends restarted their racing team the Southern Knights and challenge the Speed Stars for the title of Akina's #1 team. Iketani and Richard are about to race the first downhill.

* * *

Chap. 12: Southern Knights vs. Akina Speed Stars 

5…4…3…2…1…GO!

The rear tires of the Chevelle and the S-13 lit up as the two cars began to drag down the first strait. The Chevelle easily pulled ahead and swung wide for a grip style on the first turn.

The large Chevelle took the corner smoothly at 65mph with the S-13 right on his tail.

Inside the S-13 Iketani was already beginning to struggle not to keep up but struggling to pass. "His car is so damn big I can't pass him like this!" Said Iketani as they exited the first turn.

The Chevelle was safely infront until the third turn were the S-13 used a little of the outside edge of the road to pass. Now it was Iketani's turn to play defense. Until the next hairpin where the Chevelle used its size to intimidate Iketani to enter a turn to fast.

The Gold Chevelle slid into the inside and powered by the S-13. Down the strait the SR20DET couldn't stay with the 454ci street legal drag motor in the Chevelle.

As they entered the 5 deadly hairpins Iketani thought this would be his chance to pass but the Chevelle suddenly swung out into a slight drift. "Ha I thought so not enough room to pass bucko." Said Richard with a smile. When Iketani realized what Richard was doing he knew there was no way that he could win but at least he could get a respectable time.

The weight and size of the Chevelle would have been it's down fall but Richard turned it into a strength. As the rounded the last ditch turn Richard realized that the road was wide enough that he would have to do a true drift to keep Iketani from passing.

Suddenly the tail of the Chevelle shot out and the large gold American muscle car took up almost all the road width. But the drift cost him speed the S-13 pulled up besides him exiting the corner. Now it was a drag and no one doubted the Chevelle victory. But a full 3 seconds ahead on that short strait was amazing.

Down at the last ditch corner Nik and Mei stood shocked. "That was not right." said Nik. "The Chevelle used its weight and size to block the road." Said Mei.

Back up at the summit most were shocked that the Chevelle won. "By all common sense the Chevelle's weight and size should have been a disadvantage." Said Keisuke

"yes but the driver used the car to block attempts to pass. That is impressive." Said Ryosuke.

Down at the base Richard was doing a last minute check on the Camaro RS with Brandon. After everything was checked the 1967 RS Camaro pulled up to the line. Followed by the 180SX of Kenji.

Richard began the count down.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…GO!"

The two cars tore off the line and began their uphill battle.

The RS Camaro powered through the first turn but then let off letting the 180SX pass him. As the rounded the next turn the Camaro began using drift but was still not able to drift to the fullest because of lack of knowledge of the course layout. For the next three turns nothing changed the RS Camaro stuck to Kenji's tail never giving an inch.

As they entered the short strait away the Camaro over took Kenji's 180SX with ease and powered down the strait at speeds upwards of 180mph. As the next turn approached the Camaro slid in at a serious angle but never lost speed as the apex passed Brandon gunned the 350 V8 for all it was worth.

Turn after turn the Camaro would drift in and exit at speeds slightly high then his entry speed. Kenji couldn't believe that the Speed of the Camaro. But suddenly the Camaro lost speed drastically.

Up at the summit the Speed Stars were celebrating the lost of speed. "Hey Kenneth what's going on?" asked Keisuke. Kenneth looked out at the pass. Grinned and said, "well Brandon likes the uphill for the battles. He problly it waiting to Kenji so he can battle him at the 5 point hairpins.

Suddenly the 180SX appear in the rearview mirror of the RS Camaro. "well here we go." Said Brandon as he got back on the throttle. The first hairpin was a smooth place to drift the RS and the 180 in unison.

Exiting the hairpin the black 1967 RS Camaro pulled away and used a drift maneuver on the next two hairpins.

"Well I know the car is capable of using the grove drift(AKA Grove Driving 3) so here we go." Said Brandon as he dropped his front left wheel into the gutter and slid smoothly through the turn.

Soon the road straitened again and the Camaro pulled away. Every turn the 180SX lost ground on the Camaro.

Once they reached the skate strait the Camaro widened the gap immensely. The upcoming turns were nothing for the purpose built Camaro RS. The S turns were quickly through and now there were only 7 turns left.

As Brandon rounded the next run he put on some music. System of a Down BYOB played form the classic Camaro.

It rounded the next 5 turns in a grip style driving.

On the final turn Brandon heel toe down shifted and sent the Camaro through the turn so smoothly that is impressed even Takumi. Down the strait the 1967 RS camaro toped 200mph and crossed the finish line at close to 220mph.

after two losses everyone thought is was over but they would still stay to see a race between the 86 of Akina vs. Kenneth of the Southern Knights in his black 03' Camaro SS

The sound of the of the V8 from the Camaro SS and the sound of the super high rev racing engine in the 86 combined was something only the sound of the cheering crounds could match. Suddenly a third motor could be heard a rotary RX-7.

"3…2…1…GO!" yelled Itsuki as the three cars took off. The Camaro SS was holding back it had 615hp but was waiting for the 86. letting it pass.

_The first turn _thought all three drivers in unison as they drifted through the first turn. The Camaro tailing the 86 the FC tailing the Camaro.

The second turn was when Kenneth started to put on the pressure. Inside the 86 Takumi was already sweating from the pressure._ HE is fast really fast I can get away… he's hunting me._

Back in the Camaro Kenneth looked calm and cool every move was like second nature.

The next turn was a changing point as the 86 pushed under the Camaro's black frame slid to the inside. Exiting the turn he used the torque that he loved from his V8. The 86 recovered but turn after turn the camaro would block. the rounded the next two turns at speeds approaching 95mph.

As they rounded the next turn the Camaro made a small but costly error and drifted to wide allowing the 86 to dive in for the pass.

Down the strait Kenneth calmly upshifted now in second. but around every turn he did what few could do he stayed with the 86 matched it move for move.

As they entered the 9th turn the Camaro, 86, and the FC drifted in unison side by side.

After they exited that turn Takumi realized Kenneth had drifted wide on the last turn and came out side by side with the 86 but hadn't powered forward. _Damn it he set me up_ thought Takumi as the rounded the next bend with the Camaro on the inside taking the lead once again.

As they entered the strait Kenneth chose to let the Camaro do its work. He floored it and watched as the RPMs shot up and returned to a lower state as he upshifted. soon he would be entering the fastest turn in Akina.

Kenneth lightly used his brakes to shift the weight then he heel toe downshifted and brought the large black Camaro sideways entering the corner already facing his exiting position.

As Kenneth slowed for the next turn the 86 shot by._ Damn well I knew that the weight would cause this on slow corners._ As they exited the turn the 564ftlb of torque in the camaro was enough to recover from the weight-forced stop.

As the two cars battled upon the slight turns they both were thinking only of the next big turn. As they entered that turn the 86 went wide to used the groove driving 2. while the Camaro went to the inside. And slid right past the 86.

When they exited the turn the 86 was in front but the Camaro powered up next to it. now it was a run through the 5 turns until the 5-point hairpins.

The Camaro and 86 stayed even the entire time until the first hairpin.

The Camaro used its' power to slide through and exit in front. The 86 close on his tail the 86 using the groove driving while the Camaro used groove-driving 3.after the final hairpin the Camaro pulled away.

Back in the 86 takumi was under a lot of stress._ Damn I never thought that he would be this fast.. I'm not sure I can win._ The Turns were now a battle ground for two goliaths of the downhill.

The Next two turns were some of the fastest ever taken. AS Kenneth looked at the speedometer on the short strait away it read 215mph.

The next turn ran through Kenneth's' head like a movie. Suddenly the rpms redlined as Kenneth down shifted sending the car into a 115mph drift exiting without any hitches . the Camaro tore away.

The next turn was a place to use grip but the rear lost traction allowing Takumi to catch up to the Camaro. The next two turns were taken perfectly by both cars no ground being gained or lost.

_Here is my chance _the thought ran through Takumi's head of his race with Ryosuke.

The Camaro entered the turn on the inside using groove #3. But the 86 swung out to use the groove #2

As he went in and passed the camaro Kenneth suddenly performed the groove #4 forcing Takumi to brake .

As soon as Kenneth got the opening he took off down the straight-away to the finish line beating the 86 by less than a 10th of a second.

The Southern Knight won to everyones' amazement. The Camaro SS pulled up next to the 67 Chevelle. Kenneth was swamped when he exited the car. But first to him was Salina.

"Kenny I knew you could do it. You can do anything that's why I married you." Salina said with a smile. The _Southern Knight first victory _thought Kenneth Brandon and Richard. The Three members stood proud next to their Chevys doing the norm for their first victory.

"you Kenneth it was a nice race" said Takumi as he shook Kenneth's hand.

Back at the last ditch turn Mei and Nik were standing with Al who had seen the last two races.

"nik do you think we will end up racing them?" said Al

"i'm not sure but if we do we need to step up to the challenge." Said Nik

"yea those guys are seriously good at this." Added Mei

And so ends the Trail of Kenneth but the adventure has only began………………

* * *

Well that is the end of Southern Drifters Trail but don't be discouraged the story continues in my next story Southern Knights 

I would like to thank my friends: Outlaw02, Blaknite240, Sara, Richard, Brandon, All my family. I would also like to thank Rossriders after reading his story I chose to write my own. There is more to come. So don't be discouraged. For all those who read my story I would like it if you please review this chapter and tell me what you thought about the whole thing.

And GTSliverShadow you were right my first few chapters sucked and i was to hasty in defending them well hoped everyone liked it please R&R this is the finished producte of this story.

Till Next Time…

IF YOU DON"T WANT TO SPOIL THE NEXT STORY THEN DON"T READ PASS THIS POINT!

Next time the southern Knight face off against the Emperors who wanted revenge for their loss at the Hands of Takumi but now Southern Knights are in their Sights being the new

#1 team on the mountain comes with perks but also makes you a target as Kenneth, Richard, and Brandon will find out.


End file.
